


Lust for blood

by Sally_Boomer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Daddy Kink, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub, Dominant Oh Sehun, Heats and Ruts, Hitman Kai, Hybrid Kink, Hybrids, Kinks, Leopard hybrid Jongin, M/M, Mafia Oh Sehun, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Organized Crime, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Torture, True Mates, Violence, Voyeurism, wolf hybrid Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Boomer/pseuds/Sally_Boomer
Summary: Summary to honour my friend's words:"It's like cops and robbers but better because there are sexy hybrids and lots of kinks." Mate, you are going places.When NIS undercover agent Park Chanyeol suddenly has to work with the infamous Mafia Boss and wolf alpha hybrid Mr Sehun to dismantle a dangerous operation that could destabilise the country, he never imagined that this pact with the devil himself would drag him down into the depths of a world that would terrify and lure him with the same pull. Mr Sehun's world. A world with a ruthless wolf hybrid that likes to play with his prey and his batshit crazy clouded leopard hybrid hitman with 3 different personalities, each of them absolutely murderous, devoted, maniacal, in love and obsessed with the cold-blooded mafia boss.Welcome to an underworld of blood, sex and lust, agent Park.Enjoy your stay with us.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 73
Kudos: 159





	1. One of these things is not like the other

**Author's Note:**

> The story is named after one of my favourite songs, Lust for blood by GACKT. If never heard of him check his music, especially his work from early 2000, for me his best era.

There are two types of people: those that have money and those who don’t.

And there are hybrids.

Hybrids were not considered people in modern society. There were no animals either. 

They look like men and women, although they are also alphas, betas and omegas.

By law, hybrids were an uncomfortable mixture of animal and person. In theory, their introduction to human society from their natural habitats was banned. In reality, the illegal wildlife trade of hybrids was the most lucrative illegal business, just behind drugs. They were expensive and exotic entertainment for unscrupulous billionaires who used them as pleasure slaves or gladiators in illegal fight rings. 

Some died under their captors’ hands. Others were tossed on the streets to survive by their own when their owners became bored with them, like overgrown and annoying puppies a few months after Christmas. Some of them escape, only to meet a world they didn’t understand. As with unwanted pets, some government hybrid shelters took care of them, but they were few and underfunded. After all, they weren’t supposed to even exist in human societies in the first place. No one knew how many hybrids were living in the shadows, in the seediest part of the city.

And the seediest and most violent part of the society was the world where Mr Sehun was the indisputable king. Legend says that he landed a job as one of the lowest ranking men of a local mafia group when he was an adolescent. He climbed steadily into the group’s ranking system without making too much noise, always keeping a low profile. Until he took the power of the group in a violent coup d'état that decimated it to just a handful of well-trusted members. That was the base to what later became the “42”, one of the strongest, wealthiest and most feared mafia organisations in the country. 

They were one of the most unusual mafia groups too. The leader, Mr Sehun, was an alpha wolf hybrid. He had three men under his direct orders: Mr Suho, a stolid beta bunny hybrid who managed his illegal affairs, Mr Do Kyungsoo, a brilliant human lawyer that dealt with the legal side of the business, and an elusive hitman with the codename of Kai, a clouded leopard hybrid whose second gender was unknown. What was very well known about the mysterious Kai was that the hybrid was indisputably batshit crazy. 

A hybrid with so much influence was an unnerving idea. Being hybrids considered for most as no more than mere fancy pets and entertainment fighters, some prejudice against a gang with several hybrids in its higher ranks was expected. That’s why the disdain in Mr Lee’s voice when he informed Park Chanyeol, his security man, about a meeting with someone from the “42” group, didn’t shock Chanyeol. The man was a jerk and he hated the low life scum with a passion. His low life boss was the leader of the “Blue Dragon”, a middle-ranking mafia ring, but he always behaved as if he was the ultimate boss of a cheap RPG. 

What shocked Chanyeol was that his boss kept that attitude since the minute they crossed the office door for the meeting. The man was ready to ruin any chance to make any deal with the “42” group in his stupid attempt to show his superiority as a human. Stupid, brainless jerk.

\- Mr Lee, Mr Park, pleased to meet you. – Saluted politely the man that opened the door, making a gesture with his hand to let them in. – Let’s hear what the “Blue Dragon” group wants from us. Shall we? Please, take a seat.

Park Chanyeol analysed the unnamed man silently while they followed him to the desk and chairs at the back of the office. He was tall, with a lean body, broad shoulders, sculpted features, perfect eyebrows, grey eyes, black hair, and confidence devoid of any doubt in his manners. His clothes were stylish and expensive, yet a bit odd. A three pieces suit, a long coat, and a complimentary fedora hat. Still, the man was hot as hell and Chanyeol was sure that he should be some kind of model and not a mafia member. 

When the pretty-faced man went to take a seat behind his desk, Chanyeol noticed for the first time that, even though the office was classy and tasteful, the man’s desk was pretty unusual. It was a simple table. Long, with four sturdy legs but without drawers, which allowed Chanyeol to see the man crossing his long legs in a relaxed manner. And the silent feline hybrid that was crouched at his feet reclining his head on the man’s thighs. A sun-kissed feline hybrid dressed in an all-black leather bodysuit, a black choker around his neck, his furry ears and tail in high tension, and with an honest to God metallic muzzle covering his face. His brown eyes were fixed on them, not even flinching when a fair-skinned hand started to pet his dirty blond head and absently play with his pointy ears. Chanyeol felt his hands getting clammy and his heart rate speeding. 

\- Do you always bring pets to meetings? I believed we were going to talk about serious business here today. – Snarled Mr Lee, letting his annoyance at what he felt was a display of disrespect to cover his words like acid. Chanyeol quickly panicked, looking at who now he knew that has to be Mr Sehun and Kai’s reactions, but none of them even blinked. His brainless boss was going to bloody get them killed.

\- If I were you, I would reconsider my words very carefully, Mr Lee. 

A grey, furry tail appeared discreetly from under Mr Sehun, who smiled openly to show his long canines as a gentle reminder that he was also a hybrid. A wolf hybrid with the power to blow their heads if they keep saying nonsenses. Chanyeol almost facepalmed himself because of course, the long coat and fedora hat were to hide Mr Sehun’ s wolf tail and ears. He was the best at his job, goddammit. He felt his boss getting rigid by his side when he finally got with who he has been talking all this time.

\- But you are right Mr Lee, we are here to talk about serious business. – Continued Mr Sehun, clapping his hands in an innocent gesture that didn’t match with the cold grey eyes pinning them in their seats. – I hope you will keep quiet from now on and stop wasting my time with more idiotic remarks, Mr Lee. That’s not why I’m here. That’s not why we are here. - The word “we” was remarked with Mr Sehun’ s pale hand caring the clouded leopard hybrid’s hair, who moved closer to him in a defensive gesture. - I’m still waiting to hear anything about that wonderful proposal for the “42” group. Mr Park? Would you be so kind? I’m hearing. 

The honey eyes of the clouded leopard went smoothly from Mr Lee’s tense figure to Chanyeol’ s, as if following the conversation despite his apparent lack of interest in any other thing apart from the hand that continue petting him calmly. The crouched hybrid adjusted his posture, leaving his strong thighs clearly on display, showing that he was able to jump straight to their necks from under the well-protected but open space under the table, being his only leash that fair-skinned hand scratching his furry ears. Clever office furniture arrangements.

\- The “Blue Dragon’s” proposal is that we want to move some merchandise from the north to one of our ports in the south, and we will pay for the “42” group’s protection to secure the safe crossing of the packages through your territory. – Summarised Chanyeol, ignoring his boss grimace face at being excluded from his negotiation.

\- My, my, aren’t we a little too eager? – Chuckled the fedora-wearing man, showing a pearly white line of teeth. – I’m not hearing why you need to pass over my territory and not use another route to move your stuff or how did you land such a sweet deal with our nice neighbours.

\- The products are high-quality drugs and hybrids from the north. – Informed Chanyeol, straight to the facts. – Our northern neighbours needed a discreet but quick way to split the merchandise and move it overseas since their other routes have been increasingly monitored and shot down by the National Intelligence Service in prevision of the upcoming election season. One of their packages was stopped in the border due to one of these operatives, and they have a due date with the Macao triad for its delivery. 

\- And here is where the Blue Dragon’s ports came into the picture. – Observed Mr Sehun, positively amused. 

\- Yes. We will pay you with merchandise or money from our overseas bank accounts. It will be a onetime deal with a temporal truce included. After that, it will be business as usual again.

\- You are not very keen on long term relationships, aren’t you Mr Park?

Mr Sehun’ s grey eyes were as serious as ever, but his lips curved a little in the corner in a mischievous way that made Chanyeol’ s stomach sink to his feet. Damn, the guy was hot. And a goddamn tease.

\- Our friendly neighbours are already deeply involved in a loving and committed relationship with their old ways to expect them to change them overnight for the mistress. It doesn’t mean that the mistress can’t get a diamond necklace or two on the way out. 

The sound that escaped from Mr Sehun’ s mouth was chilling. A disturbing mix of an animal bark and a human laugh that made Chanyeol’ s feel hot under the belt. 

\- I have never been anybody’s mistress, Mr Park, but I get your point. – Nodded in accord the wolf hybrid, lowering his caressing seemingly unconsciously from Kai’s hair to his long neck. A neck covered with a wide black choker with diamonds adorning the hard leather tastefully. Chanyeol kept his shock under control by burying his nails into the soft fabric of his seat. Goddamned, he was going to die from a cardiac arrest any minute and his brainless boss seemed completely oblivious of the interaction in favour of keep sulking and glaring annoyingly straight into Mr Sehun grey eyes. The man was infuriatingly stupid and spineless. 

\- Now that I had heard you, it’s my time to talk. – Continued the mafia boss, putting his elbows on the table and resting his handsome face on his intertwined hands. – I want my payment as merchandise. Uncut diamonds. Haft before, haft after. Mr Suho would make the proper arrangements for their delivery. Also, I want to use the group’s south port for all the time this operation takes to ship some legally obtained merchandise, with a preferential fee. As all this would be completely legal, it would not involve any risk for your group beyond less income in your books. Mr Do would be in charge of that. For our special operation, Mr Park would be our only link with the “Blue Dragon” group, working directly with me and Mr Suho. This is not a party, Mr Lee, so I will take for granted that you would not be offended if you are not invited, as long as the work is done. 

\- But this is my business! – Snarled Mr Lee, looking furiously at Chanyeol as if his security man was part of an invisible conspiracy to humiliate him. 

\- You don’t like my kind, and the sentiment is mutual. – Clarified Mr Sehun with a tired expression, almost rolling his eyes in annoyance. Chanyeol can relate. – If you trusted enough in Mr Park to invite him to this meeting, then I would like to assume that you trust enough in him to let him play his part in this operation. And I’m not hearing any opposition to my previous proposal so I’m also going to assume that your answer would be a positive one too. Or I’m wrong Mr Lee?

Said man twisted his mouth petulantly but didn’t deny it. Park Chanyeol could be relatively new but the man had shown his skills more than once. He has brain and muscles, an uncommon combination that has landed him a quick jump in the group’s ranking. Mr Sehun’ s proposal about the use of their ports was reasonable enough. Mr Lee moved his head rigidly from side to side and snarled a constrict “no” to show his compliance with the wolf hybrid’s words. 

\- Then we have a deal, Mr Lee. – Finalised the wolf hybrid, taking his phone and sending a message. – I would ask you to go see my lawyer, Mr Do, to sign some paperwork about the use of your ports. He would be ready for you, so we won’t take more of your time. Mr Park, please stay a little more to sort out some details. I understand that this operation is a priority and I would like to work on that as soon as possible. 

And that was how Park Chanyeol found himself alone with the one and only Mr Sehun and his apparent lover and hitman Kai, looking at him with disparate grades of curiosity. 

\- Mr Park, if we are going to work together, I would need a taste of you. - At 32, Chanyeol suddenly felt too old for this shit.

\- A what? – Stuttered the poor man, feeling his sweat running from his forehead to his neck. Bloody hell.

\- My excuses, Mr Park. Sometimes I forget that not everybody knows about hybrid etiquette. My apologies. – The smirk in his lips seemed to contradict his words. – What I was trying to say was that I would need to taste your scent. When hybrids are going to stay close to other hybrids or humans, we need to do this to be able to recognize each other using the scent. We are still very driven by some pure, primordial, and untamed animal instincts, I’m afraid.

Chanyeol almost heard Mr Sehun purring while talking about the wildness of the hybrids’ instincts. Or maybe Chanyeol wished to hear if the composed man could purr. Now he felt hot all over his body. He really needed to get his own instincts under control. 

\- And how do we do that, Mr Sehun?

\- I have to smell your scent from certain points on your body. Out of respect to your human sensitivities, I would just list two possibilities: your wrists or your neck. Choose one and grant me access to your chosen place, Mr Park. 

\- My wrist. – Blurted a little bit too nervous Chanyeol, feeling his breath getting shallower and quicker minute by minute. - I choose my wrist. 

\- Good choice Mr Park. – Smiled Mr Sehun, showing his long canines freely. His voice was low and paused, with his grey eyes fixed in Chanyeol’ s eyes as if he was so damn sure that his orders were going to be followed that he didn’t even bother to check the other man’s actions. - Take off your jacket and leave it on the other chair. Now take off your cufflinks. Both. Open the sides of your shirt cuff and roll the sleeves of your nice dress shirt up to your elbow. A little bit more on your left arm Mr Park. Perfect. Extend your arms and hold still. Now stay there and I will do the rest of the work, alright?

The wolf hybrid went to Chanyeol with a certain animalistic grace that froze the other man on his chair. His hands were big, with long and pale fingers that caressed the Blue Dragon’s mafia member’s arm with care. Chanyeol almost whimpered when the hybrid’s nose and breath touched his feverish skin, running along the internal side of his exposed arm gently, savouring an unnoticed scent that only the mafia boss could smell. When the wolf hybrid went to the other arm, Chanyeol had to cross his legs to hide the results of the other man’s attention over his overloaded body.

\- Thank you for your patience, Mr Park. – Muttered the wolf hybrid, completely unaffected by their intimate moment. – Now will be Kai’s turn.

All of Chanyeol’ s arousal mutated into cold, dreadful fear in a matter of seconds. Kai had been watching all from his hiding place, silently and closely. His eyes were focused and ready. The feline hybrid was on high alert, waiting for the other hybrid’s instructions, any instructions, to obey. And now that muzzled hybrid was going to come and sniff all over Chanyeol’ s soft skin and flesh. Bloody hell.

\- Kai? Why? – Was Chanyeol’ s weak attempt to keep the leopard away from him.

\- But of course Mr Park. I told you that this is a hybrid custom. Kai is a hybrid, as you can see, and Kai is never far from me. Or you too tough that I like to bring pets into important business meetings? – Concluded Mr Sehun, his voice harsh and one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows up in a challenging gesture that left Chanyeol without any other option than comply.

\- No, Mr Sehun, I don’t share my boss’ prejudices at all. 

\- Good. Now that all is clear, let’s finish with this, shall we? Kai, come here now. 

At Sehun’ s dry command, the hybrid shifted his position under the table and crawled his way out of his hiding place. The hybrid’s moves were the perfect blend of animal power and elasticity. His long legs, his strong arms, his ochre and black-spotted tail, his flexible back, all his body was in flawless harmony and balance. He was a weapon and a killer in every step he took to get closer to a trembling Chanyeol and a serene Mr Sehun.

\- Kai, listen and obey. When I take your muzzle out, you are going to taste this young man’s scent and memorise it. That is my order to you, Kai. 

Chanyeol almost fainted when the feline hybrid finally stood up in front of the other hybrid for Mr Sehun’ s hand expertly lose the muzzle and the metal object made a clanking sound on the floor. The leopard hybrid was a little bit shorter than Mr Sehun, but neither of them was as tall nor muscular as Chanyeol. However, the bigger man felt he was getting sicker and sicker when the smaller and lean bodied clouded leopard hybrid walked silently to him and took one of his arms in his hands. 

Kai’s eyes were honey-coloured and cold. His skin was warm, but his touch was harsh. When Chanyeol tried to retrieve his arm instinctively, a deep and displeased growl came from Kai’s throat. Chanyeol didn’t even dare to breathe after that. He saw a glimpse of those sharp teeth and he was sure that Kai was capable to rip off his arm to comply with the order given by his lover, boss, or whatever Mr Sehun was to him. The mute hybrid was terrifying and unsettling. 

\- You got it, Kai? – Asked Mr Sehun, seated again cross-legged on his leather chair, with an uninterested tone of voice when Kai suddenly stops his sniffing. 

\- Yes, alpha. – The taller man had to doublecheck to see if that deep voice had come from the feline hybrid. So the frightening hybrid was able to talk after all.

\- Give me your muzzle and kneel here. Now, Kai.

Chanyeol expected some kind of rebellion on Kai’s side for being ordered around and due to the idea of having to use that awful thing again, but the hybrid didn’t show any sign of discomfort and did what he was ordered. 

\- Now that we are going to be working together, I would say this to you Mr Park, and it would be better if you pay attention. – Casually said Mr Sehun, while adjusting the muzzle around the knelt hybrid’s face diligently. – Kai is mute and deaf to anything that is not my words, so you better behave, or he will rip you apart at my command while you are still alive and kicking. Isn’t that right, Kai?

\- Yes, alpha. – Whispered the submissive hybrid, laying his upper body on Mr Sehun’ s lap like an overgrown kitten. A leopard kitten that was staring at Chanyeol as if he was waiting for the human to commit a mistake to devour him to his core. 

\- Certainly, Mr Sehun. My main goal is to have this operation running smoothly to have the best outcome for our respective groups.

\- I’m glad to hear that, Mr Park. You seem like a reasonable and capable human. 

\- Thank you, Mr Sehun. 

\- No wonder why you are one of the best NIS field agents.

\- Mr Sehun? What are you…? - Chanyeol’ s eyes wide with shock in a second. Every undercover agent’s worst nightmare had become real in one short sentence. He was a dead man living on borrowed time. 

\- Don’t try to insult my intelligence, Mr Park Chanyeol. I know you are an undercover agent digging some dirty about that third rate mafia group and I want to collaborate with you. I already took the first step: I accepted Mr Lee’s proposal, even when I don't have any outstanding incentive to get involved in this shit. Take it as a goodwill gift. But I can always take back my words and dissolve the deal. And I have a hunch that that would go against your agency’s best interests. So, I want you to contact your people and get me someone with leverage to talk some serious stuff. Can you do that, Mr Park? 

Chanyeol had his eyes completely fixed on how Mr Sehun’ s pale hand had stopped petting the wild creature resting on his lap to start toying with the straps of the motionless hybrid’s muzzle. On how the mafia leader’s other hand was holding oh so gently and lovingly the leather choker around Kai’s neck, hardly holding his weak and invisible leash. On how Kai subtly adjusted his body’s position following those hands’ muted orders and codes. Chanyeol was so terrified that he could barely nod. 

\- I’m enjoying making deals with you, agent Park. And don’t worry, I won’t say a word to Mr Lee about your side job. I despise that horrible human.

\- Me too. – Blurted nervously Chanyeol before he could shut his mouth. 

\- See? My thinking is already in line with yours. – Observed the alpha hybrid, before lowering his voice to a tantalizing whisper. – I’m hoping we can have the opportunity to know each other better. I have a gut feeling that we could work so well together.

Chanyeol almost throws up right there when he heard Kai’s low and menacing growl, only to witness how Mr Sehun made him hush up by taking his jaw ruthlessly to slam his face against his thigh, and the hybrid didn’t make a move to protect himself. But Kai’s eyes were shattering Chanyeol’ s body and soul to shreds. The once indifferent and almost absent-minded hybrid was now full of protectiveness, wary and possessive instincts toward the alpha wolf hybrid. Toward his lover, boss, pack alpha or the devil knows what Mr Sehun was to the unstable hybrid. Chanyeol was only sure of one thing: The only finger behind the volatile and violent clouded leopard hybrid’s trigger was Mr Sehun’ s long and pale finger. A Mr Sehun that seemly enjoy playing and teasing. 

\- I will wait for your call, Mr Park. – Added Mr Sehun, as if he hadn’t been interrupted or anything noteworthy had happened. – It was a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse me for not showing you out. Enjoy the rest of your evening, undercover agent Park Chanyeol from NIS.

Chanyeol almost ran to the door to get out of that office, building, and almost drove to the next city. Until he was in the safe of his own home, he noticed his wet dress shirt covered with sticky sweat, his trembling hands, his accelerated heart rate, his aching thighs and his semi-hard member. Holy mother of God, he was in deep, serious shit. His phone was connecting the call before his mind could work properly. Agent instincts. 

\- Darling! Missing me so soon? You said you were going to be particularly busy these days. – Chirped happily agent Byun Baekhyun on the other side of the line. His direct contact with the agency, fake cover boy toy, true agent partner, future boyfriend after this mission and one of the best full-contact fighters in the whole NIS. 

\- Can’t stop thinking about you, sexy muffin. – Chuckled playfully Chanyeol, suddenly more at ease hearing his beloved’s voice. The undercover agent took a deep breath before releasing the bomb. – Another thing I can’t stop thinking is that it’s time to talk with dad and come out to him.

A heavy, pregnant silent came from the other side of the line.

\- Are you sure now is the best moment, darling? 

\- Anytime is the best time to come out of the closed to your old man. Your man can deal with his daddy issues. Don’t worry that pretty head of yours too much, sexy muffin.

\- Right, of course, you are right darling. Good luck with that and you know that I’m always here to lick your wounds or whatever you want me to lick if you need it. 

\- That’s why I like you so much, hot stuff. See you! 

Chanyeol ended the call and covered his face with his pillow. The chief inspector was going to throw a fit when Baekhyun informed him that his cover had been blown. Chanyeol wasn’t looking to go through that meeting and tell his boss about Mr Sehun’ s proposal or share any details about that bloody reunion with the “42” mafia leader.

Chanyeol was still undecided if that surreal experience was going to give him nightmares or wet dreams. He truly was in deep, serious shit, and he didn’t know if he regrets it or not.


	2. The crocodile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' kink times and a glimpse of Mr Sehun's personality (and one of Jongin's ones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on training to write good and enjoyable sexy stuff (cracking my knuckles)

**The Crocodile**

How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail,  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale!

How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
How neatly spreads his claws,  
And welcomes little fishes in,  
With gently smiling jaws!

The world that welcomed Sehun as soon as he was separated from his pack during a hybrid-hunters’ raid was cruel and harsh. The hunters attacked his pack in their dens, in the deepest part of the forest, taking the wolf hybrids by surprise. The hunters took them all, only leaving the dead ones behind. They were locked down in cages. They were prodded and tested to choose the healthiest and strongest. Sehun was one of the youngest pups in the pack, and the small ball of grey fur was rejected almost immediately. He heard his mother and father howling when the hunters tossed him into a large rubbish container outside a noisy and smelly building. They did not even bother to kill him. They were sure that the little wolf pup was not going to survive.

Yet, Sehun survived. He survived and grew up in the seediest part of the city. He learned how to steal from drunk people, hide his tail and ears convincingly, take stuff from poorly watched warehouses and take down people or hybrids bigger than him. They tried to erase him from history, to trod him in the very dirt and broke him, but like dust, he raised.

The world had been there, still and unruled, for Sehun to take. And he did it with blood, gunfire, and the madness of the clouded leopard that kept brooding in the floor of the car during their trip back home. Sehun had remained silent during the whole trip, looking at the car’s window with his face resting on his hand with a bored expression. The driver did not dare to greet them or open his mouth during the ride.

\- Kai, listen and obey. – Said Sehun as soon as they crossed the door of his mansion and they were alone again. – Take a shower, dress in Nini’s clothes and come to my room. That is my order to you, Kai. 

Sehun did not bother to give Kai a second look, knowing that Kai would follow his orders immediately. He had other things to do before seen the other hybrid again. Sehun went to his room, did a quick check to confirm that everything has been set following his instructions, took a shower, dressed in comfortable clothes, sat on his favourite armchair, and waited. The firm knock at the door made Sehun smirk.

\- Kai, let Nini come out. Now.

\- Sehunnie? May I come in? – Asked timidly the thin voice on the other side of the door immediately after. Sehun can almost hear Nini’s pout. Nini was always polite and sweet.

\- Yes, baby, you can come in.

The door opened quietly, letting the shy hybrid slip through the door. The clouded leopard had the hood of this fluffy bear themed-hoodie over his messy hair, most probably to hide his ears back and flat against his head. He looked soft and small in his high-end branded sweatpants and barefoot, his restless hands covered by sweater paws and his strong tail wagging around his legs nervously. Kai’s leather choker had been replaced with a thick velvet ribbon, tied in the back in a cute bow. The muzzle was gone.

Kai was nowhere to be seen in the charming and innocent hybrid waiting near the door.

\- Why are you still there? Didn’t you miss daddy?

The exaggerated alarm that flashed in the feline hybrid’s honey eyes made Sehun chuckle, preparing himself for Nini’s energic reaction.

\- No, Sehunnie, no! Nini will always miss daddy! – Shrieked the distressed hybrid, running and jumping to hug Sehun’ s crossed leg tightly, lowering his voice to make it a whisper to add hesitantly. – Did you miss me too?

\- Of course, I missed you kitten. – Smiled affectionately the wolf hybrid, tapping the other hybrid’s nose to see him twitch cutely. – That is why I wanted to spoil you tonight.

The haft-true slipped easily from Sehun’s lips. Nini was usually summoned when Kai had a rough day dealing with some lowlife scum, was hurt, had been actively working for many days in a row or was in heat. Today the omega hybrid was not in any of those situations, but the meeting with that undercover agent left him agitated and with sour feelings that Kai was incapable to deal with. The feline hybrid needed some kind of reassurance, or he would hurt himself in his desperation to cope with his anxiety.

Sehun was a thoughtful and perceptive handler.

\- Now, kitten, would you let daddy take care of you?

\- Always, Sehunnie. – Sighed the clouded leopard against the soft fabric of Sehun’ s pants, feeling relaxed and happy surrounded by his alpha’s scent.

\- You are such a good boy, and good boys deserve a reward. Would you like a treat? I have your favourite treat right here just for you.

The omega feline wide his eyes, agitated his ears under the hood, and swung his tail enthusiastically, completely elated. He loved when Sehun gave him delicious treats and pretty presents. He loved to be showered with the mafia boss’ attention and care.

\- I knew you would like it, my greedy kitten. – Smiled pleasantly the alpha hybrid, taking a bite of raw meat from the table at his side with one hand, and lowering the fluffy hood with little brown bear ears with the other to take a handful of dirty blond hair. – Open your mouth, baby.

Using all the longitude of the wolf hybrid’s leg as support, and the force of his tights and hands over Sehun’ s knees to lift his body, Nini reached the piece of meat in the other hybrid’s fingers. The leopard’s sharp teeth delicately took the offered meat into his mouth, licking the bloodied fingers with absolute care. Sehun felt the clouded leopard’s canines subtly scraping his skin. Teeth that he had seen tearing flesh, pulling body members, and breaking bones. He smiled widely, drunk with the sensation that those memories brought to him.

\- You are so hungry today. Isn’t it? - Teased the mafia leader, a cheeky grin showing his own white and long canines. – Daddy likes to see how well you eat, baby. Here, take another bite.

When the omega lifted his body again to take the treat, Sehun swiftly aligned his leg between the other’s legs and rubbed his foot against the feline’s crotch. The double pressure of his own body weight and Sehun’ s foot made the hybrid moan loudly, leaving the meaty treat hanging in the air right in front of his panting mouth.

\- Good kitten. – Murmured Sehun in a hoarse voice, putting the piece of raw meat on Nini’s tongue with poise. – Chew this and you can have another.

The leopard whimpered and moaned every time the foot touched and rubbed his member, hardening it deliciously. The omega wanted, needed to rub himself maddening against that warm leg and teasing foot, but Sehun’ s hand in his hair had gently settled a slow and arousing rhythm that the panting hybrid was incapable to break.

Nini’s breath was hot against the mafia boss’ pale fingers. The omega’s needy moans and sighs of pleasure made Sehun’ s pointy ears twitch with interest, and his body shudders with desire. His alpha scent was getting stronger with every lick of Nini’s wet tongue, increasing the feline’s cries and urgent moves against him.

\- Now, baby, show me how good daddy is making you feel. – Requested Sehun with a sassy smirk adorning his imperturbable face, lowering the front of Nini’s sweatpants with his toes to free his hard member. – I want to see you come for daddy, kitten.

The omega hybrid momentary got his breath chocked in his throat when his naked member finally touched Sehun’ s warm skin. As soon as he recovered from the shock, the feline indulged in his instincts, letting himself get lost in the pleasure that every rub made him feel.

\- Daddy… daddy… you are always so good to Nini.

The feline felt his spine tingling, his tights tense, how his irregular breaths were not filling his lungs and his fingers holding on to Sehun’ s pants for dear life, purring and whimpering unashamedly until he came on the other hybrid’s leg.

\- Such a good little kitten, aren’t you? – Growled the alpha male, carefully moving the spend hybrid with the hand on his head, promptly uncrossing his legs and showing his own aroused member. – Aren’t you going to make daddy feel good too?

The alpha bit his lower lip with his pointy canines to mute himself when the male between his legs swiftly released his hard member and took it hungrily in his mouth. The wolf hybrid did not close his grip on Nini’s hair, instead, he caressed it gently. His alpha scent was strong, almost intoxicating, making him throw his head and ears back and take a deep breath that got him dizzy. And yet, the wolf hybrid did not lose an ounce of control, even when his hitman started to deep-throat him sensuously and expertly. Even when the wet sounds and whines that were coming from the kneel feline hybrid filled his sensitive ears and made his member ache deliciously.

Sehun’ s will power was as strong as steel. The grey alpha wolf had been hardened by years of abuse and hunger, growing up in uncertainty and despair. His whole being had been sharpened to be a stone-cold killer. A level-headed being ready to do what it was needed without a flinch. That is what raised his above all the scum that crawl and rot in the dirtiest part of the city. He was a natural-born predator and the alpha leader of his own well-chosen pack.

The leader of the “42” group trusted in a handful of people with his life, and they nurtured that trust with loyalty and reciprocal trust. The ambitious and smart human, the thoughtful and observant bunny hybrid, the practical and honest to a fault fox hybrid, and all the three personalities that existed inside the powerful and mentally unstable clouded leopard hybrid. A clouded leopard hybrid whose warm mouth was making him toss restless on his armchair, his hips chasing a relief that was so close that he could almost taste it. A carnivorous hybrid that had his member right between his teeth and jaw, giving him head with such dedication that his eyelids fluttered shut and a long and strangled sigh escaped this throat when he came.

\- Does Nini make daddy happy? – Questioned the innocent feline hybrid, his tongue cleaning his lips and his wide honey eyes staring at Sehun expectantly.

\- Yes, baby. – Replied fondly the wolf, caressing the other hybrid’s cheek, and kissing his shiny lips tenderly. – You and the others you make daddy happy. Now come here and cuddle with daddy, kitten.

The leopard hybrid was in the wolf hybrid’s lap in a quick jump, snuggling his nose in the alpha’s scent gland happily, his tail timidly touching the grey and ticker, but shorter tail.

\- Nini and my others me would die to make you happy, Sehunnie.

\- I know baby, I know. – Reassured him the alpha, kissing his forehead with a serene smile. - Now you need to sleep like a good kitten. When you wake up, you would take a shower, dress in Kai’s working clothes, and let him come out, alright?

\- Yes, daddy. Goodnight, Sehunnie.

The smile that was born on Sehun’ s lips when he closed his grey eyes was predacious, with pearly canines glowing in the pale moonlight.

\- Sleep well, baby Nini.


	3. The wink murder game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to ruin Chanyeol's life

**The wink murder game**

A tall and well-built man with bleached platinum hair crossed the door of the café. He took his time pretending to check the wall filled to the top with coffee beans bags until the crowd of office workers was enough to cover him slipping into the back door. The back of the shop was conveniently empty, so his way to the small office was clear. Chanyeol would have appreciated finding any distraction to delay the meeting with his boss.

\- Chanyeol, long time no see. – Greeted him the short man sipping a cup of coffee behind the desk, as soon as he crossed the door.

\- No offence Jongdae, but I wish it would have taken longer. – Observed Chanyeol, struggling his broad shoulders and taking a seat that it wasn’t offered.

Chief Kim Jongdae and Agent Park Chanyeol were long-time friends that happened to be superior and subordinate. They, plus Baekhyun, were known as the Divine Trinity of Mischief. That Jongdae has obtained such an important position, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the partners with the highest successful missions’ records, was a mystery that baffled everyone that knew them.

\- Believe me when I say that I’m less than happy with this situation. A cover been blown is not a joke. However, it seems that our canine friend wants to play with us, and I want to make sure that we are the ones throwing the frisbee. Tell me about him.

\- He accepted the deal with the “Blue Dragon” gang, but I guess that he is looking forward to betraying them with our blessings and use us as a scapegoat. I can´t think in any other reason to look for a deal with the Agency. Also, he is expecting us to accept this collaboration one way or another. He made his hitman sniff my scent, so he would be able to track me to Hell and back if Mr Sehun orders my death. – Conveniently, the NIS agent omitted that fact that the wolf hybrid also took a sample of this scent, leaving him hot and bothered the whole night.

\- Did you meet Kai? – Questioned intrigued the Chief. If there was little information about Mr Sehun, there was even less information about his hitman. – Any additional data about him?

\- He is a murderous bastard that would set the world on fire if Mr Sehun is feeling cold. Thank God, I did not assess his abilities, but I understand why no one has ever survived to tell the story. A batshit crazy hybrid indeed.

\- Good to know we are dealing with such fine gentlemen. – Twisted his mouth displeased Jongdae, releasing a long exhalation uneasily. – And you are right with your assessment of Mr Sehun’ s motivations. The committee believes that he wants to take over the Blue Dragon’s lucrative ports and expand his business to the south and overseas. He had to intuit that our main goal is the North Koreans and that the fall of the Blue Dragon gang is just a collateral cherry on top, so he is relying on our willingness to give him the spoils of this war. What worries me is how much he knows about why and how committed we are with this mission’s success. We need to keep some power to level up the negotiations or he will strip us to our bare bones.

\- I didn’t get the impression that he knew our true motivations, but I have only met the man once. I doubt he was going to show his cards so soon, or ever in any case.

\- It seems that we are going to start this alliance ready to get a stab in the back as soon as any of us lower our guards.

The taller man’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew this mission was important, but he never imagined that the bureaucratic gears were going to move so fast and agree to work with the “42” group and their infamous mafia boss.

\- The committee has approved this alliance. – Sighed Jongdae, laying heavily against the backrest with a tired expression. – After this, they would bury this whole deal and deny its mere existence until kingdom come. A royal, bloody mess. God help us all and especially you, Chanyeol. I tried to dissuade them but…

\- Jongdae. – Interrupted the sentence the blond, taking his friend’s hand and looking at him straight in the eyes. - You and I were well aware that we would be required to compromise a lot of heavy stuff doing this. – Undercover agent Park gave Chief Kim’s hand a firm squeeze. - And we have to stop them, Jongdae. You know we have.

\- That’s why you and Baekhyun put on hold your relationship until the end of the mission?

Jongdae laughed seeing his best friend’s face blushing, running his fingers full of rings through his platinum hair bashfully. 

\- Yeah, well, he deserves a good boyfriend that doesn’t booty calls him when he needs an alibi for his mafia boss. – Chuckled abashed Chanyeol, biting his lower lip to repress a smile. – “Do what you need to do freely, and let’s have a fresh start once this is over”, was what he said when I asked him to be my boyfriend the day before my transfer. He is incredible like that.

\- I hate this job. – Grumbled Chief Kim with a scowl.

\- No, you don’t. – Burst out laughing Agent Park.

\- Whatever. – Dismissed him Jongdae with a gesture. – I guess I would have to talk with our new friend soon and remember, your safety is a priority too Agent Park.

Park Chanyeol crossed the doors of the sober office building with a spring in his step, pulling his flashy sunglasses over his bleached platinum blond hair with a devil-may-care attitude that he certainly was not feeling at all. _Fake it until you make it_ , repeated Chanyeol to himself while pushing the elevator button to reach Mr Sehun’ s office.

\- Mr Park? – Asked a polite bunny hybrid as soon as the elevator doors opened again.

The hybrid was short of stature, with dark hair and eyes over extremely pale skin. His long white ears were tied back as in a low ponytail, and his suit was perfectly pressed. He has such an air of authority and dignity that made the NIS agent clear his throat and straighten his posture. 

\- Yes, Mr… - Ended vaguely Chanyeol, pretending to not know who he was.

\- Suho. My name is Mr Suho. – Bowed courteously the bunny, gesturing toward a door nearby with a tilt of his head. – Mr Sehun is waiting for us.

_Of course, he is coming_ , thought Chanyeol, not at all surprised. After all, that well-mannered hybrid was Mr Sehun’ s right hand when dealing with illegal affairs.

The beta bunny walked in front of Chanyeol, leading the way silently. Mr Sehun’ s right man was famous for his discretion and measured behaviour. It was hard to imagine that even a drop of blood has ever touched his white skin and fur. That was definitively Kai’s job. The sudden reminder that most probably the crazy hybrid was going to be at the meeting too made Chanyeol shudder from head to toe. Mr Sehun’ s voice brought him back from his thoughts abruptly.

\- Mr Park, I hope you have good news for me.

The wolf hybrid was seated behind his simple desk with his hitman perched on its edge at the front, in plain sight, apparently not needing to hide his presence anymore. The feline had one of his feet swinging at a steady pace, with the other foot planted on the table surface and his arms hugging his long leg against his chest. Chanyeol would have to find the hybrid’s posture funny and childish if not for the vacant stare on his eyes and the metallic muzzle over his blank face. Also, that cute posture was not a random choice at all. If needed, the hybrid could use the solid table under his foot to boost his mortal jump.

\- Indeed Mr Sehun. – Replied the taller man, bowing his head to acknowledge the wolf’s gesture to take a seat. Right next to Kai’s thigh. Chanyeol barely repressed the irate glare that he so wanted to cast against that irritating alpha hybrid. – My boss is going to call in 5 minutes.

\- Thank you for your hard work, Mr Park. – Thanked graciously the wolf hybrid, a spark of mischief in his voice. Bastard.

\- Don’t thank me yet, Mr Sehun. – Grinned Chanyeol nonchalantly, just wanting to rub the wolf on the wrong way. – It’s not a done deal yet.

\- Really? And here I thought we already had an understanding, Mr Park. – Softly replied the alpha wolf, biting his lower lip with one of his shiny canines in a sly smile.

\- Hardly there yet, Mr Sehun. – Was Chanyeol’ s smug remark, crossing unconsciously his arms over his chest to guard himself against those pretty grey eyes.

\- We will see, agent, we will see. You may surprise yourself with the many things humans wrongly assume to know. – Chuckled amicably the alpha, almost with an innocuous intention. Almost.

Chanyeol thanked God and every angel in Heaven when his phone ringed, interrupting Mr Sehun’ s unnerving game.

\- Hello there, boss. I’m already with our new friend. Want to say hi? – After that, the blond offered the phone to the male in front of him, but it was rejected. 

\- Would you mind putting the phone on speaker? As a courtesy to our companions.

\- Yeah, of course. Sorry. – Stuttered Chanyeol, suddenly remembering that they were not alone. Mortified, the agent left the phone over the desk and lowered his gaze to hide his embarrassment. Well shit. He needed to up his game quickly if he didn’t want to become Mr Sehun’ s chewing toy. 

\- Mr Sehun? Chief Kim speaking. I assume we can skip the niceties and go straight to the point.

\- Just how I like it, Chief Kim. Go on, I’m listening.

\- The success of this operation in exchange for the southern ports and the Blue Dragon’s territory. The raid would be done at the port, right after the merchandise arrives and before it leaves the country. The merchandise would be secured using trackers, and you will assure safe access to it to our agent for inspection. One of the items or our agent getting lost or damaged in transit will be a deal-breaker. No excuses.

\- Safeguards?

\- Immunity until the end of this deal and a blind eye over any illegal action taken during it. You can keep the diamonds too as a souvenir. 

\- Generous of you, Chief Kim. Would you indulge one simple request?

\- I will have to judge how simple is your simple, Mr Sehun.

\- It’s quite simple indeed. I want our mutual friend to move to my tower during our time working together. It would make the logistic aspect of this operation easier to deal with.

Liar. Mr Sehun lies dripped so easily from his thin lips that Chanyeol almost believed him. The NIS agent held his breath knowing the answer. God help him, the male on the other side of the table already had a tinny anticipatory smirk on the corner of this lips.

\- Done. I hope you aren’t expecting any kind of reimbursement from this Mr Sehun. 

\- Never, Chief Kim. I have no interest in taking any of those hardworking human’s taxes. – Again, that mocking laugh that sounded like a bark made Chanyeol inconspicuously fall back on his chair to hide how unsettling it made him feel. – So we have a deal?

\- We have.

The disconnect tone was the only signal that Chief Kim had hung up the phone, ending the call without warning. The grimace on the bunny hybrid was noticeable, and Chanyeol was sure that his annoyance was due to his friend’s rude manners and not due to the deal his gang boss had made with a law enforcement agency. Priorities.

\- Sir? – Was all that the posh bunny had to say to get his boss’ full attention. – That suite?

\- Yes, Mr Suho. How thoughtful of you. - Approved the wolf, getting up from his chair and bending his upper body toward a still sat Chanyeol, staring at him with open curiosity. - Are you allergic to something? Humans have some of the most remarkable weaknesses. 

\- No, and I like Asahi Dry beer the most. – Were the agent’s brusque words, annoyed by that condescending remark. That he had been forced to be that infuriating male’s guest didn’t mean that he had to be an accommodating guest. 

\- Good to know what you like, agent. – The alpha wolf tone was admonishing, but the suggestive way he gave him a once-over said otherwise. With his wide back concealing his features, his companions only had his tone to assess the mood of the situation. The mafia boss had made sure of that smoothly. Sly sexy bastard. – Now go home, pack your stuff and we will pick you up at 7. No need to pack anything besides your clothes and essentials, so travel light agent.

When Chanyeol finally got into his apartment building, the taller man froze completely in the middle of chewing some profanities against the wolf male for the unnecessary burden. Mr Sehun never asked for his home address. 


	4. The star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many warning notes: Mentions of physical and psychological abuse, violence, illegal fighting, cannibalism, mental illness, non-consent body modifications. 
> 
> Please, be aware of this before reading. I really don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many warning notes: Mentions of physical and psychological abuse, violence, illegal fighting, cannibalism, mental illness, non-consent body modifications. 
> 
> Please, be aware of this before reading. I really don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> This is Kai's story, so this is not going to be a nice trip if my previous chapters didn't already give you that idea.

**The Star**

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
  
When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
  
Then the trav’ller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
  
In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often thro’ my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky.  
  
‘Tis your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the trav’ller in the dark,  
Tho’ I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Before the smell of blood and the darkness of the cages, there was the fresh smell of sunlight warming the tropical forest. Jongin was his mother’s only youngling. A cub, young enough to still be with his mother, but old enough to survive without her. That is why they chose him. That was why they followed their tracks into the forest and set the trap that caught the felines that horrible day. They killed his mother. He saw them do it. He fought and snarled to stay with her. He saw how his weak attempt to defend his mother made them smile.

They put him in a small dirty cage. The same cage where he stayed for years, even when he grows up and could not move around freely or even stand tall due to the low ceiling. Still, being inside the cage was the clouded leopard’s paradise. They did not hurt him when he was there. The cage had his only possessions: a plastic plate and a blanket. There were no seasons inside the underground dungeon where he and other hybrids were kept. It was always Winter there.

The hybrid hunters managed an illegal fighting ring. They stole hybrids and trained them to be deathly fighters. There was always a constant influx of new trainees coming and going. The illegal fights were to death after all. The training was brutal. His trainers hit him and made him bleed to submission. They filled his heart and mind with constant fear and terror of making a mistake and taste the damp whip on his flesh. They beat him almost to death and enjoyed his tears.

When the clouded leopard presented as an omega, he was already the most promising fighter of the ring. They burned his scent gland and kept his body saturated with suppressants. They tortured him and broke him, rebuilding him into the perfect fighter. The best fighter of the ring. They named him “K” for “killer”. K was born from violence, and Jongin started his long hibernation on that perpetual winter.

His owners were delighted to see their little asset bringing tons of money into their tables. The clouded leopard hybrid was a killing machine. He was unstoppable once he saw his pray in the middle of the ring. The hybrid knew that if he wanted to eat, the other hybrid’s flesh was his only chance to get some food. A doomed meal and to be forgotten in the back of his cage until the next fight were his rewards.

Sehun saw K for the first time on one of those illegal fights. He saw the other hybrid jumping straight to a bull hybrid twice his size as soon as the door of his cage was open. He saw the feline’s powerful muscles stretch while bringing his victim down, saw his nails become claws that tore tick skin, heard him snarl viciously when his opponent threw him against the fence that surrounded the ring with his horns. Sehun saw him attack unsparingly. He was efficient, brutal, soulless, and merciless. The hybrid broke bones and bruised flesh until he found an open and snapped the bull’s neck. The alpha saw the winner devour his prey. Sehun did not look away when K stared back at him. 

The second time Sehun saw K, the clouded leopard hybrid was inside a training fighting cage with a metallic leg cuff connected to a long chain restraining one of his legs. Sehun’ s gang boss, the owner of the illegal ring, had discovered his plans to betray him. 

\- K, kill the traitor and eat him. It would be your easiest meal ever. – Were the mafia boss’ words before pushing Sehun inside and close the cage, leaving the dungeon and the future massacre behind laughing. 

Sehun did not move, not due to fear, but because he did not care. Today was a good enough day to die as any other day. At least his death would be fast, and his meat would be of use to the feline hybrid that was staring at him with unconcealed hunger.

\- You can come here. I will not fight you. I have no intention to make your job difficult or your meal sweaty. – Said the alpha wolf, sitting on the dirty flood and leaning against the cage door with his eyes closed. That he was willing to die did not mean that he wanted to see it coming.

\- You scent…

The wolf hybrid opened his eyes abruptly, just to find a pair of brown eyes staring at him intensely.

\- You do not smell like fear.

\- As in I am not feeling it now, or as in I am not going to inflict it on you?

\- Both.

Sehun chuckled amused, a smile showing his long canines. 

\- You are right. I do not fear you and you do not need to fear me. Who fears a dead man anyway?

The feline hybrid crouched in front of Sehun, preparing his body to attack him. 

\- Do you want to die?

\- No, not yet. – Replied the alpha sincerely, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. – However, I am not going to stop you to do it. You are here as willingly as I am, and you have your orders.

The clouded leopard crawled slowly toward the other hybrid, never taking his honey eyes away from Sehun. He was a focused predator with a target in sight. And his target was Sehun’s lap, where he laid his head submissively.

\- Then you would not die. Your words are my orders.

\- Would you obey me, no matter what? – Questioned Sehun full of curiosity, gripping the feline’s hair firmly to keep him subdued and test his words. K just nodded, baring his neck dutifully. If Sehun wanted, the feline would be dead right now from a bite in his jugular and both knew it.

\- Yes. – The leopard’s words were a whisper and a pledge.

\- Any good reason to promise that? – Continued interrogating the wolf, examining the exposed neck closely.

\- Your scent does not hurt. I ought to keep pleasing you, and the only way to please is to obey. 

\- That is an exceptionally good reason indeed. – Chuckled Sehun, tracing the other hybrid’s charred scent gland with the tip of his index. Scent glands were sacred to hybrids. They gave them their particular scent and identity, providing them with the medium to recognise their true mates. They showed their emotions and connect them with others. It made sense that they had to burn it. The human world was cruel to them like that. – What is your real name, K?

For the first time, the hybrid showed distress, looking anxious and afraid. Until now, he had been able to respond to show his obedience and avoid punishment, but the feline did not remember any other name. His body tensed to receive the pain of being incapable to respond. Lies were worst that silence. The punishment was always worse when his handlers found out that he had lied. Ask for mercy never worked. However, the alpha’s scent did not sour or made him bleed.

Sehun’ s hands lifted his face carefully, looking at his eyes with intention.

\- Listen and obey, then. From now on, your name is Kai, and you would do exactly as I say. This is my order to you, Kai.

\- Yes, alpha.

Without delay, Kai followed his new master’s orders. He bit his arm to make it bleed over Sehun, who curled on the floor as if protecting the place where Kai had undoubtedly eaten his insides. And they waited.

From the moment the gang boss crossed the door, he was dead meat. All happened so fast that it was anticlimactic. Sehun’s boss violently pulled Kai’s chain to drag him away from his last victim, securing his chain on the metal ring on the wall. When the man entered the cage to get rid of Sehun’s corpse, said corpse throw him on Kai’s direction with a punch on the ribs.

There was horror and incredulity in the old man’s eyes when he felt Kai’s claws tearing the arm with the gun; when the gang boss felt Kai’s teeth biting his cheek hungrily and then his head hitting the wall, his body falling on the floor. When he saw Sehun’s smug smile on the other side of his gun, before pulling the trigger. Sehun quickly freed Kai from the leg cuff, taking the bloodied hybrid’s hand to get out of there and gather his other allies to start their coup d’état. 

Kai had never seen a star before, but that day he had been sure of something: The unknown wolf hybrid was a star. The only star to ever shown in Kai’s dark sky.

When the alpha wolf appeared inside his cage, a little star twinkled in the feline’s eternal night, a tiny spark that illuminated which way to go. To him. To alpha.

Even though he was the best fighter of the ring; his handlers were never pleased with him. They punished him if he got hurt, if the fight was too short, if he was too slow to follow instructions during training or if his suppressants made him barely tremble.

He lived in a constant state of terror and tension, not knowing when, why or from where the next blow was coming. The uncertainty made him eager to please to delay the pain. But they never could be pleased, no matter how silently and obediently he endured every punch and kick.

But the wolf hybrid did not smell like pain or fear.

Kai had finally pleased someone, and it was by doing nothing besides existing.

There was no uncertainty on that, there was no right or wrong answer.

In a world of misery, the alpha hybrid had been his twinkle little start.

And he yearned to keep pleasing the owner of the painless scent. 

The omega followed Sehun’ s orders without question. He never asked why those people deserved to die by his hands. His former handlers never said why the other hybrids deserved to die on the fighting ring, and he ate them anyway. He did not understand remorse, empathy, moral or emotions. If Sehun said so, Kai would do it and Sehun would be pleased by his obedience. That was a certainty. That was structure. That were clear orders and goals.

Nini was born after Sehun’ s victory and the foundation of the “42” group.

Dr Xiumin had recommended cleaning his system from suppressants. Many years of a massive intake of suppressants had damaged his endocrine system, ruining his heat cycles balance. So many suppressants were going to eventually kill the omega. Sehun ordered to cut that shit immediately, and never give them to Kai again.

When the carnage and adrenaline of taking down an entire gang and built an empire from ashes stopped, the omega hybrid had an episode of psychosis. No immediate outlet for his predatory instincts, a baseless fear of not been pleasing his master now, and a strong suppressant withdraw syndrome, made the feline go insane. He convulsed and passed out on Sehun’ s arms when the other male tried to stop his spasms.

When Kai opened his eyes, he was no longer Kai.

\- Alpha? – Had asked shyly the feline, his big brown eyes full of innocent curiosity. – Why are you sad?

The alpha male stared at the other hybrid for a second, but his face did not show any of the confusion he was feeling. He was a master of blank expressions. Concealing was survivance.

\- You were sick. Are you still sick?

\- I am not sure. Kai was feeling bad, so I woke up, but I do not feel bad.

\- And why is that?

\- I feel good here in your arms.

\- So you like cuddles?

\- What are cuddles?

Sehun closed his embrace, laying the feline’s head against his scent gland to let him smell him.

\- This is a cuddle. You can put your arms around my body too if you want.

The omega did as he was told, and his body trembled in ecstasy, pulling the wolf closer.

\- I have never felt like this before. I feel my heart running, and I want to scream and jump and cry but I do not want to ever stay away from you. Am I sick?

\- No. You are happy. You feel contentment and joy.

\- Alpha is happiness.

The alpha wolf smirked playfully, softening his cold grey eyes to made them almost friendly.

\- What is your name? – Asked cutely the feline, his wagging tail and attentive ears showing his excitement. 

\- Sehun.

\- Sehun. – Tasted the words the other hybrid, finding them exquisite. – Sehunnie. I like it.

\- Do you have a name?

\- No. – Pouted the clouded leopard childishly, pulling his ears back and flat against his head pensively. – I want a name as pretty as Sehunnie.

\- Sehunnie, eh? – Murmured Sehun thoughtfully, before staring at the hybrid on his arms earnestly. - What about Nini?

\- I love it, alpha! Nini promises to be good for Sehunnie. Nini will do anything for you because Sehunnie showed Nini what is happiness. Sehunnie is Nini’s happiness.

\- I am glad to hear that, baby. Would you like to stay like this a little bit more?

\- Yes! – Purred with enthusiasm Nini, climbing immediately into Sehun’s lap and torso to scrub his body against the alpha’s. – Yes, please, alpha, please. Touch me, please. Cuddle me, please. Happiness is warm and smells like you.

That day, Sehun’ s touch made the ferocious feline completely pliant and docile. The feline basked in the pleasure of Sehun’ s attentions. The omega had never been touched with care before, and his body was completely touch-starved. Kai’s experiences had made him unable to let himself be touched like that. Nini craved to be touched, craved for care and affection, for warmth and softness. Nini was the tenderness that Kai had never had the luxury to feel to survive the brutality of the fighting training.

Nini became the personality that the clouded leopard used during the vulnerability of his heat, his permission to say that he had been hurt during a mission and rest his wounds, the medium to receive Sehun’ s physical care and approval, and the personality that managed the childish impulses that his violent background forced him to suppress.

Sehun had been the twinkle little star that Nini saw through the dark curtains of Kai’s perturbed mind, showing him the way back home.

It was until much later that Jongin woke up.

Kai and Nini warned Sehun about him. They said that Jongin was stirring in their minds. Sehun took the warning to heart, getting ready for any outcome. Still, Jongin took him by surprise.

\- Sehunnie, Jongin wants to come out. Is that alright? – Asked insecure the leopard one afternoon that he got permission to rest in Sehun’ s company after Kai achieved a series of successful missions. 

\- Yes, baby. Let him come.

Nini closed his eyes, his extremities went limp, his body became dead weight and he came to life after a long intake of air.

\- Are you Jongin? – Had asked Sehun, finding a sweet smile and a pair of warm honey eyes staring at him.

\- Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.

\- Nice to meet you too. My name is Sehun. Kai and Nini told me that you were coming. Are you aware of them?

\- Yes, but I have been asleep for a long time.

\- Where were you before falling asleep?

\- In the forest, with my mother. – Jongin lowered his voice and his eyes with a heavy heart.

\- I am sorry. It was not my intention to make you feel sad.

\- I know. You are my true mate, and true mates do not hurt each other.

The alpha hybrid made an uncompromising noise, letting Jongin keep talking.

\- I am happy that I found you, even when the chances of finding my true mate were almost non-existent after what they did to me. – Continued the leopard, touching with a gloomy expression the place where the velvet ribbon was covering his ruined scent gland. – But I smell your scent and I knew it. It was you. It had to be you with a scent as beautiful as yours.

\- I like your scent too. You smell like infinite possibilities.

That made Jongin hug Sehun promptly, profoundly moved by his kind words.

\- Thank you, alpha. Thank you. – Mumbled the unscented omega, showing his devotion and affection in the intensity of his honey gaze. In the way his pupils were shining with unreleased tears of pure bliss.

\- Don’t cry. – Requested Sehun quietly, cleaning the corner of the leopard’s eyes with his thump tenderly. - I like you better when you smile.

Sehun witnessed the moment Jongin’ s heart melted and took the shape of Sehun’ s hands.

\- I will smile for you, Sehun. I will devote my life to make you smile too. I want to be the reason for your smile. I will be your perfect true mate and give you the beautiful pups that you deserve.

\- It seems that not even the powerful humans can go against the ways of Nature.

Jongin was the original personality and the only personality that could not be summoned at will.

He had a calm and shy personality. He cried and forgave easily. He was funny and stubborn. He sometimes got triggered and dissociated, staring at nothing with a vacant gaze, or had a panic attack. He sometimes mixed dreams, desires, and reality. Jongin was the bearer of the mental scars. He always made sure to tell Sehun how much he loved him, as many times as he could, not knowing when he was going to be able to see him again. He was also the most elusive of the three personalities. He came to life without a pattern to identify his next emergence. The original personality was out of Sehun and the clouded leopard’s control.

The trauma that shattered the hybrid’s life made him develop a dissociative identity disorder that gave birth to alternate personalities.

The omega’s mind was too damaged to be one again. A soul broke beyond repair. Jongin had survived thanks to the stitches that held his parts together when the world crushed his spirit. Kai, Nini and Jongin were now one and the same, as well as their own persona. They acknowledge each other’s existence and yet, they did not share the memories of their time in the outside world. Only vague impressions and feelings reached the dormant personalities as if they were basking in the warm of the sun but could not see it through the dense canopy of the forest.

Only to Sehun was granted the privilege to witness those brief glimpses of Jongin. It had been his comforting and cosy scent what woke him up from his slumber. Jongin worshipped Sehun with reverence and devotion. Sehun was his solace and the only one that was able to get him out of his broken mind. The alpha wolf was the embodiment of all that was good, loved, and divine. He had been the little twinkle shutting star that granted him his dearest wish. A true mate to love, cherish, and be happy forever and ever by his side. His twisted fairy tale.

Amid his fragility, Jongin had found his North Star. The only sparkle that broke through a night of horrors and agony.

The alpha wolf hybrid’s existence was Kai’s Master, Nini’s Daddy and Jongin’ s True Mate. He was the little twinkle star that saved them in their moments of need.

And all of them would protect their sparkling diamond in the sky with sharp claws, bloodied teeth, raw obsession, and pure madness until all the stars fell from the sky.


	5. Kiss kiss, bang bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the title and lyrics are from a song that I really like from Nitzer Ebb. From now on, every title will come from a song I think matches with the mood of the chapter because why not.

**Kiss kiss, bang bang**

You come around  
And then you go, bang, bang  
Don't make a sound  
And then you go, bang, bang

Kiss, kiss, bang, bang

A sweet caress  
And then you go, bang, bang  
Gently undress  
And then you go, bang, bang

Kiss, kiss, bang, bang

After a quick sniff on one of his wrists by a stolid bunny hybrid, Chanyeol left his apartment leaving behind said hybrid and two of his subordinates to move his stuff to his new residence. The undercover agent had to recognise that he was grateful for that. Baekhyun always teased him for having too many clothes and junk. The mafia boss, instead, never left the car parked outside his building waiting for him.

He led the “42” group boss’ imported black car on his bike. Chanyeol was tempted to speed up the motorcycle and make the wolf bite his dust but he didn’t. The sooner they finish, the sooner he could call it a night. He vaguely wished the bunny remembered his beer.

It wasn’t until they reached the warehouse that the wolf hybrid and his hitman left the car. 

Mr. Sehun’s outfit was impeccable. His wolf tail was concealed by a long tan coat with matching fedora hat hiding his pointy ears, and a perfectly tailored dark brown suit hugging his tall and attractive body in all the right places. Even the simple act of putting on his posh leather gloves seemed elegant and alluring on him. Damn, the guy looked ready to hit a catwalk and not a dirty warehouse. 

In contrast, his feline companion looked ready to fight a war. His black skin-tight leather pants had a strap on each thigh securing several knives, besides a heavy combat baton on each hip. His body armour was a bullet-resistant vest and tall combat boots with steel toes. The leather choker around his neck had protective plates and his muzzle was well secured. His furry ochre and black-spotted tail and ears stood out over all that black and hardness, showing off his hybrid nature.

Chanyeol suspected the striking contrast was on purpose. Where Mr. Sehun was the paragon of exquisite taste and style, Kai was the embodiment of stone-cold mayhem and destruction. Mr. Sehun seemed to enjoy highlighting that divergence.

Chanyeol’s attire was more casually fashionable. A high-end brand bomber jacket, dark denim jeans, a white shirt, rings on his fingers, and a Rolex on his wrist. His pair of guns at his sides and extra bullets in his pockets. Comfortable and functional. One of the rings was Baekhyun’s.

\- This is the package with the delicate stuff. The other packages would come as soon as you give us the green light and tell us where you want them. – Announced Chanyeol.

The alpha wolf barely nodded, apparently busy catching something on the air. _A scent_ , the taller man concluded, seeing him wrinkle his aristocratic nose slightly. Chanyeol had a fleeting desire to see if his furry ears and tail had reacted too.

\- Let’s check the hybrids then. I’m afraid they fall outside my area of expertise. – That statement was followed by Chanyeol’s not very subtle snort. Mr. Sehun’ s grey eyes were promptly barring a hole on his face. 

\- Sorry, it was a funny thing to say because… you know. – Replied Chanyeol, giving him a quick once over and lifting his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

\- Hilarious. – Rolled his eyes Mr. Sehun, putting his hands in his pockets. – But I’m afraid humans are the only creatures that handle livestock as a business.

The undercover agent large ears were suddenly burning in shame. He tried to stutter an apology, only to be cut by the other male’s words.

\- Are these the only ones we are going to move to?

\- Yes, the rest of the merchandise is drugs.

\- Good. Non-breathing stuff is so much easier to handle. – Remarked the hybrid, making a signal for Kai to open the metal door with a motion of his head. – Let’s check what the “Blue Dragon” threw into my hands.

The area was big and dark. The hybrids were all inside the same cage, with not enough space to move. It was almost a mock to have them all cramped there when surrounded by so much space. The eyes of all of them landed on Mr. Sehun and Kai immediately, but non tried to speak or even move toward them. They had “fear” written all over their faces.

\- A waste of space having this here. – Assessed the alpha wolf, moving around the cage to inspect the situation clinically, ignoring the startled hybrids inside. – I have a better place for them. My associate would move them there and we are going to use this area for the other stuff.

\- To where?

\- A secure house in my territory. What? Do you also need the address and the key? Because that is not going to happen.

\- No. Access to them to do my stuff before you move them will suffice.

\- Then I suggest you do your thing tomorrow morning.

\- Thank you for the short notice. – Murmured the NIS agent quite pissed.

\- Kai, come here. – Suddenly ordered the alpha hybrid.

The tone of the order was so harsh, that even the other hybrids and Chanyeol winced. As expected, the feline hybrid obeyed and went to stand up near to his boss-lover-or whatever.

\- Listen and obey, Kai. You are going to stay here tonight and watch this place. Nobody in and nobody out until tomorrow. None of these nice hybrids is going to disturb you either. – The wolf’s grey eyes glared at the scared hybrids in a silent threat. - Give to my associate a status report tomorrow morning and come back. That is my order to you, Kai. 

Kai nodded firmly before jumping into a shaded nearby corner with inhumane agility. He blended into the shadows perfectly. Only his eyes were visible, waiting for Mr Sehun to disappear to finally be one with the darkness. _That’s why he was dress to kill_ , reflected Chanyeol, scratching the back of his neck whistling. At least that helped to confirm how committed the mafia boss was with the success of the operation.

\- Let’s go then. I’m tired. - Commented nonchalantly the hybrid, barely giving his fellow hybrids in the cage and Chanyeol a shallow and bore look.

\- Of course, he is tired after five bloody minutes. – Mumbled between teeth the taller man, feeling his burning exasperation towards the alpha wolf’s attitude reaching a breaking point. He wasn’t one of his subordinates to bear with it, and he was going to make it clear that he wasn’t going to tolerate his nonsense. – A “please” would be nice to hear once in a while, you know? Use your goddamn manners.

The sound of strong claws scrabbling the cement floor gave Chanyeol goosebumps all over his body. The sound had come from Kai’s corner. His hand was outside the shadows, showing the marks that his nails had done on the hard surface. His fingers were so tense that the tendons and veins on the back of his hand were visible. His glowing eyes were screaming bloody murder. _Don’t you dare to talk to him like that or I will eviscerate you_ , was the message of those deep scratches on the cement. _Sweet baby Jesus_ , sweated Chanyeol, feeling all his bravado sucking his guts, leaving a hole on his insides.

\- Shhhh. – Shushed Mr. Sehun, crouching in front of an enraged Kai without a care in the world, remarking his next words by patting rhythmically his long finger against the muzzle. – Don’t humour the human. Don’t let him think that we don’t have manners. – His pale hand moved to care the dirty blond hair, abruptly pulling one of those furry ears strong enough to make the hybrid almost fall on his face. – We aren’t animals, are we Kai?

\- No, alpha. – Replied quietly Kai, his hands on the floor and his face looking down submissively.

\- Good. – Tilted his head the mafia boss pleased, putting his mouth near the other’s ear as if he were going to share a secret with him. However, his hushed voice was loud enough to be heard by the human right behind him. – Next time you will rip that hypocrite’s tongue, so keep those claws well sharpened. Now do your job.

With a graceful swing, Mr. Sehun was once again on his feet, ready to leave the warehouse.

\- Can we _please_ go now? – Repeated sarcastically the wolf hybrid, a chilling smile breaking into his flawless and attractive face.

Chanyeol just nodded frantically, breath shallow and feeling light-headed. His legs felt as if walking through quicksand, hearing in the distance a single claw scratching a long line on the cement at an extremely slow pace. Kai’s wordless threat was ringing in his ears loud and clear.

_Watch your back human because I’m watching that wolf’s back._

When they left the warehouse they went to Mr Sehun’ s tower. The expensive car moved toward the underground parking lot, while Chanyeol’ s bike parked in front of the building where the bunny was waiting for him. The beta hybrid asked him to follow him to his new suite in a neutral tone that didn’t allow more conversation.

The undercover agent almost expected to find a room smaller than a shoebox but instead, the department was impressive. Window wall showing the glowing city below, elegant furniture, giant screen on the living room, and even a goddam bar on a corner full of expensive liquor and crystal glassware. Not even with a month’s salary, he would be able to pay the small carpet where he cleaned his shoes before taking them off.

\- This is your password; you can change it whenever you have time. – Indicated Mr Suho, putting a piece of paper in his open palm. – Your suitcases are in your room. There’s food in the kitchen and drinks in the bar. Your bike would be moved to the underground parking lot, space number 66. It would be safe there, don’t worry. I will come tomorrow and meet you in the same conference room at 9 to sort out the warehouse issue. Have a good evening Mr Park.

And with that, the bunny turned around and disappeared, leaving the taller man speechless in front of the door. It seemed that the hybrid didn’t like small talking. That was fine with him. He wasn’t here to make friends. The new password was set with a ping, just to humour his new host. He was well aware that the gesture was nothing more than a false sense of privacy.

A soft knock on the door startled the blond, who went to open the door with a confused frown in his face. His confusion should have got more obvious, given the smirk that lifted the corner of the alpha hybrid’s mouth at the other side of the door.

\- Good evening Mr Park. May I? – Requested implicitly the wolf, gesturing at the living room with the hand that was holding a six-pack of Asahi Dry beer. – Mr Suho forgot your beer. 

\- Of course Mr Sehun. It’s your house after all.

\- Barely, but we have a nice penthouse just above this suite. – Mentioned the mafia boss with a cordial smile that made him look more dangerous than ever. The strategic mention of a “we” didn’t pass unnoticed to the NIS agent. – May I talk with you for a few minutes? I think it would be best if we clear some things now that we are going to officially work together.

\- Wise judgment. – Acknowledged Chanyeol, opening the door wider to let the other male come into the suite and took the beers from his hand. – Beer?

\- I have never been a fan of beer but why not? – Admitted the wolf, pulling unhurriedly one by one the fingers of his leather gloves to take them off, his grey eyes staring at Chanyeol’ s black eyes charmingly. – Maybe I will like this one. Life is full of all kinds of pleasant little surprises if you keep an open mind to them.

\- I’m afraid I don’t like surprises that much. – Tried to reply dryly Chanyeol, fighting the urge to bite his lips when the mafia boss pulled an apparently tight finger of his gloves with his teeth.

\- And here I am, being an unpleasant surprise. Such a lousy host.

\- You got my beer. We are cool. – Struggled the taller man with a dismissing gesture, putting some distance between them and making himself busy opening and serving the beers in the bar. His eyes were focused on the glasses, ignoring the grey eyes on his back. – Please make yourself comfortable and take a seat Mr Sehun. 

\- Thank you, Mr Park.

The deep intake of air that the agent took before turning around didn’t prepare him for what he witnessed. _This guy is going to bloody kill me_ , concluded Chanyeol, biting the inside of his cheeks to remain composed _._

In front of him, in a private show for his eyes only, the alpha wolf was removing his long coat without taking his intense grey eyes away from him. The fabric slid easily from his broad shoulders in one fluid motion of his lean body. His furry tail became visible when he hanged the coat near the door. A strong and unmistakable grey wolf’s tail almost touching the floor.

The alpha then removed his fedora hat, revealing a pair of pointy ears that shuddered animalistically when the wolf ran his pale fingers through his black hair. His ears were fluffy, and they looked incredibly soft and well-groomed, as well as the tail swinging behind the mafia boss. His dark hair was pulled back, clearing his forehead and princely features. 

Of course, Chanyeol was aware that Mr Sehun was a hybrid, but this was the first time he could see it. Kai, and even the discreet Mr Suho, didn’t hide their true nature. Mr Sehun did. He played a crying game of deception, using the limited sensorial perceptions of humans as an advantage. His tastefully concealed hybrid nature was a mock and a weapon in a world dominated by humans. Seeing him there, with those beautiful ears and tail making the wolf even more alluring, Chanyeol felt as if reality had hit him in the chest, leaving his breathless. 

\- So let’s talk business, shall we? – Proposed the hybrid, completely uninterested in the effect that his actions had over the human. He proceeded to take a seat on an armchair in the living room and cross his long legs, accepting graciously the glass full of cold beer from a flustered Chanyeol. – I would rather not waste our time with silly misunderstandings so let me just say this: Let’s be civil and professional with each other to accomplish this mission. My head is at risk, so I will strongly suggest you follow my orders without a fuss, and I will be grateful enough to say, “thank you” and “please” as much as you want to hear it. – Continued the wolf, lifting his glass in a toasting gesture. - If you are a gentleman, I will reciprocate. If you fuck with me, I will fuck you right here on the floor, bent over this coffee table. Your choice, agent Park.

The shiver that ran along the human’s spine was made of pure electricity. The menacing smile on those thin lips was wild and tempting in all the wrong levels of wrongness. Mr Sehun didn’t break a sweat blurting all those threats and promises. Chanyeol was sure that the male wasn’t going to break a sweat either if they do the deal over that innocent coffee table. That bloody coffee table that Mr Sehun’ s words had made the protagonist of a filthy X-rated film so easily.

\- Then let’s cheer for our new flawlessly professional relationship. – Responded Chanyeol, schooling his face to not show any of his inner turmoil. His eyes avoided the sight of the coffee table and pressed his crossed legs tightly. 

\- Cheers. – Repeated politely the wolf, taking a sip of his drink and letting his tail move around his seat freely. The taller man used all his will to not stare at that cute fluffy tail. The alpha wolf most surely will not find the human’s curiosity for his hybrid features amusing. 

\- Thank you for your time and beer Mr Park. Please feel at home in your new place and enjoy the rest of your evening.

\- Thank you for your hospitality Mr Sehun. See you later.

The mafia boss left behind a glass full of cold beer and a horny human that finished his drink in one go and took the rest of the beers and the hybrid’s glass to his room. He needed alcohol and a cold shower. He also needed to make a control phone call to his mission partner.

\- Whatsup sexy muffin.

“Good evening beloved”

\- Hello darling. Did you already move to your new place?

“Jongdae told me. I’m sorry”

\- Yeah. Posh place, nice view, horrible neighbours.

“I’m in their headquarters”

\- Any chance to go and annoy them having loud sex against your division wall?

“I’m worried. I really want to see you. Are you ok?”

\- I’m afraid no sexy muffin. They live in the penthouse above anyway.

“He and his hitman live here”

\- Really? Too bad darling. We can always meet at the motel and you can pay my rent since you are here. You are always so nice. A real gentleman.

“Please be careful and stay alert. They are extremely dangerous”

\- Or we can try to have very loud phone sex and see if the walls are soundproof.

“I miss you”

\- Naughty boy! God, that’s why I like you.

“Me too. I love you”

\- You like my money hot stuff. I’m not an idiot.

“I know. I love you too”

\- Smart, hot body, handsome face, and a few bucks to spare. What is there to dislike?

“Come back to me soon and be my boyfriend”

\- You always sweet-talk your way out of anything with that pretty mouth of yours, don’t you?

“I want to kiss you so much”

\- I would certainly not going to walk away from you now that you have me all hot and bothered. Keep talking darling, my hand is not going to keep moving just because.

“I’m never going to leave you. Let me remind you why you have to come back home safe and sound”

\- God, are you already touching yourself?

“God in Heaven, you are the best soon-to-be boyfriend in the whole galaxy”

\- You got me right after taking a shower. One of my clients left a few minutes ago so I don’t need foreplay darling. Give me your best shot.

\- Jesus, sexy muffin, you really know how to talk to a man.

\- No, darling. I only care to know how to talk to my man. My man that needs to take off his pants right now and wrap his big hand around his hard cock. Move those rough fingers the way I know you like it. Come on darling, give me something to keep thrusting my fingers.

\- Good Lord hot stuff, you don’t know how much I want to pin you against your bed and make you come untouched, just hitting that sweet, greedy spot that makes you growl the way I like it.

\- Keep moaning darling, tell me, are you feeling my mouth around your cock? How I kiss the tip and sit on it? How I’m riding you good and hard? God, darling, how did you find my prostate so easily?

\- Come on, come on sweety, please don’t stop. Let me hear you whine, all dirty and desperate. Are you trembling while you keep pushing and pushing your fingers against that spot? Are you feeling my lips kissing your neck, bending your back while you are coming in my hand? 

\- Yes, yes, oh God darling, yes, let me taste you right now.

\- I’m going to come; I’m going to make a bloody mess all over you and no shower is going to help you get rid of me ever.

\- Never darling, never.

There were only moans, growls, and grunts until the man in the expensive and unfamiliar room finally came in his hands. His head was dizzy, and his arms were trembling, unable to take a full breath to fill his lungs. The blow of the orgasm had left him exhausted. And he didn’t care a damn thing in the world right now besides the sweet voice on the other side of the line, so far away from him.

\- Darling?

\- Right here hot stuff. You really took my breath away.

\- That’s why I’m so good at my job.

“Next time we meet, I’m going to give you the real thing”

\- Expect a big, fat envelop full of money next time I visit you.

“I’m going to make sure that our first date as boyfriends would be so special”

\- You better. You are taking your sweet time with that job. Anyway, sweet dreams darling.

\- Sweet dreams sexy muffin. I will call you back soon. 

\- I.. I lo… – Baekhyun’s voice quivered just for a second, clearing his throat quickly to go back to his cheerful tone. – I will wait for that call and my goddamn money, you hear me?

\- Loud and clear hot stuff. 

_“I love you”_


	6. Then there was joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but the next one is gonna have more of that old Chanyeol and Sehun's sexual tension and a taste of Sehun's twisted mind.

**Then there was joy**

Who do you love?  
When it all comes down to truth  
Who do you love?  
When it all comes back to you  
Who do you love?  
When you're lying in your bed  
Who do you love?

Keep singing, woah, keep singing  
Praising to the heavens with your voices ringing  
Keep singing, woah, keep singing  
Clap to the beat ‘til your hands are stinging  
And you'll be saved some sunny day  
From throwing your life, throwing your life away

The trip to the warehouse the next day was made in absolute silence. The only words the pair of males exchanged until that moment was a formal greeting when they meet. Chanyeol didn’t expect anything different to be honest. The bunny was a well-mannered wall. The taller man used his time to do some work on his phone. The hybrid didn’t even try to spy.

They crossed the front door of the warehouse alone, leaving Mr Suho’s men to take the back entrance. At his signal, they were going to start taking the hybrids to their new location. The agent prayed for their safety. It was all he could do for them for now.

\- It is here? – Suddenly asked the bunny, taking Chanyeol’ s hand quickly to prevent him to open the door to the section of the warehouse with the cage.

\- Yes? – Replied the human, confused by the hybrid’s odd behaviour.

\- A minute, please. – Was the beta’s whole explanation. – Morning, Kai. It’s Mr Suho and Mr Park. We are going to enter. I will give you 1 minute to check our scents before opening the door. Give me the signal if you are so kind. 

Kai hissed. The hitman had hissed from the other side of the heavy door, from God knows what hideout, and both of them had been be able to hear him. The menacing sound made Chanyeol jump in surprise. The mafia hybrid only stared at his gold watch patiently.

\- It’s safe to enter now, Mr Park.

They went inside, but Chanyeol couldn’t locate the hitman’s position. The dangerous hybrid could be anywhere, staring at them without been seen. The NIS agent’s heart was pumping blood into his veins at a crazy speed. Could the feline hear his heart, smell his transpiration? Holly crap, the blond really didn’t like surprises.

Mr Suho was indifferent to the danger, or he was so used to it that he didn’t mind. Chanyeol didn’t dare to think that Mr Suho had any kind of control over the hitman to feel in a safer position than himself.

\- Hello Kai, something to report?

Silence. Absolute silence even from the cage where the captive hybrids were hugging each other to not look at them.

\- Thank you, Kai. Your bike and backpack are in the van at the back. Have a good day.

As expected, the hitman didn’t say a word this time either. The only sound he made was a tinny creak on the back door’s hinge. That was on purpose, to let them know that he had left the place. Otherwise, the feline would have vanished on thin air. 

\- Shall we start our work, Mr Park? – Amiably requested the bunny, a mask of perfect politeness giving away absolutely nothing.

The wireless on the feline’s ear ringed just once before the receiver picked up the call. 

\- Kai, mission report.

\- All clear, alpha.

\- Condition assessment?

\- Temperature increment since the last assessment and begining of intermittent shivers in my lower body. No instinct response to scents yet, alpha. 

\- Good. Go with Dr Xiumin. I will meet you there.

\- Yes, alpha.

Dr Xiumin was not a licensed doctor. Hybrids couldn’t go to school, so obviously they couldn’t get a degree. However, the alpha fox hybrid became a doctor in a very particular way.

His last owner had been a doctor. A licensed doctor that liked to do his medical practice in ways that didn’t align with the Hippocratic Oath. That’s why he worked outside the law. He attended outlaws that could pay but mostly liked to have hybrid patients. They were usually disposable guinea pigs to try procedures that he couldn’t do on humans. He was good and had a solid, although underground, reputation.

Xiumin had been his assistant. The doctor didn’t trust in humans keeping their mouths shut, so he had bought him for cheap when his original owner got bored of him. The hybrid saw her came back with other hybrids, always complaining about not being able to find an entertaining pet that didn’t require so much boring work.

The fox and the wolf met in that clinic. They talked. They conspired. They waited for the perfect moment to make their move. Kai had killed the doctor, and no one had cried his disappearance or missed him. That was how the fox hybrid became the “42” group’s official doctor. A doctor uncommonly well versed in hybrid healthcare. 

\- Good morning. – Greeted cheerfully the fox hybrid, seeing his boss and his hitman crossing the door. – What do you have for me, Mr Sehun?

\- Check up for pre-heat symptoms, doctor.

\- I see. – Nodded Xiumin attentively before turning around to gather his medical equipment. – You know the drill Mr Sehun. Would you…?

\- Yes, of course. – Responded the mafia boss promptly, familiar enough with the procedure to no need more instructions. – Kai, let Nini come out. Now.

Kai’s head hung down over his chest of one moment, coming back to life with a cute tilt.

\- Hello doctor! How have you been? I missed you!

\- Hello Nini. I have been exceptionally good, thank you for always asking. I have missed my favourite patient. How about you lay on that bed so I can start the check-up, eh?

\- Yes, doctor. – Replied the feline hybrid respectfully, going straight to the bed to lay on his back, staring at Sehun impatiently, as if waiting for something.

\- Such a good baby. – Murmured the wolf, kissing the other hybrid’s forehead as a reward for his good conduct. – Keep making daddy proud of his well-behaved kitten, ok? 

\- Yes, daddy!

Doctor Xiumin worked efficiently on his patient. Working on Nini was always a piece of cake. He never complained and always responded sincerely what he was asked. Doctor Xiumin didn’t forget that the seemingly cute and innocent hybrid had ripped his owner apart with his bare hands following Mr Sehun’ s orders. In part due to this, the red fox always tried to be careful and not cause him too much discomfort. He was a grateful hybrid after all. 

\- Alright, Nini, I finished the tests. Now I will talk with Mr Sehun and you are going to rest here for a moment. You were a perfect patient as always!

The pair of alpha hybrids moved to the doctor’s office, away from the clouded leopard. The feline would never eavesdrop their conversation on purpose, but the hybrid’s hearing was naturally sensitive.

\- His heat is coming soon for sure.

\- When? – Questioned the wolf, crossing his arms over his chest and looking troubled.

\- You know I can’t give you an exact due date given his medical record. – The fox hybrid replied factually. His boss seemed to be deliberating about something. - What’s wrong?

\- We are in the middle of something right now. Something that is going to take a few days to sort out and I can’t control the schedule as per usual. 

\- Then we have to give him some suppressants until the job is over.

\- No. – Stated the alpha wolf firmly. – No suppressants. You said that shit was going to kill him.

\- Eventually, if he had continued taking them, yes. A few doses just to skip this heat wouldn’t do much damage to his system than it already has, although it would certainly be quite stressful to it now that he has been free of them for a while. Most probably he with experience drug withdrawal after a month when we cut the intake again, but I can work with that. Wouldn’t be worse than the first time. – Explained Xiumin clinically. The alpha fox always stuck to the facts, avoiding sugar-coating his words. After all, you needed the naked facts to make informed decisions.

\- Other options?

\- A mix of low dose drugs to try to control the pre-heat symptoms and help him with his performance in his fieldwork. His heat would not be affected so during that day he would be out of commission as per usual. Which day? The drugs would make any assumption even more unpredictable. We haven’t tried these drugs on him before to measure his response to them, but they would certainly be less stressful to his system than regular suppressants. Still, not ideal conditions under the present circumstances.

\- We will take that risk, doctor.

\- You don’t take risks. – Snickered the fox, overfamiliarly. - What are you not telling me?

The alpha wolf released the air in his chest with a deep exhalation, looking away to stare at the room where his hitman was waiting for them. He bit his thumb unconsciously.

\- My rut is coming in a few days too. Our mating cycles would never naturally sync, and Jongin has been hoping for this coincidence to happen. He genuinely believes he would come out for this. To mate.

\- Does it really worth the risk?

\- This is the only thing he has ever asked for.

\- And we better keep that omega happy, isn’t it? – Concluded the fox hybrid, giggling with a smug expression on his almond-shaped eyes.

\- I will do my best doctor Xiumin. – Countered the alpha wolf licking his lips naughtily, a playful spark shining on his grey eyes. – I also happen to know where to find that “special someone” you asked for. I still have to sort out some details, so I can’t promise you anything yet.

The red fox eyes’ wide in astonishment. That sudden mission had to have something to do with that “coincidence”. Humans really made a big mistake bringing such a dangerous and determined being into their world. 

\- What a perfect little surprise. – Commented amused the alpha fox. - Then let’s go back with my patient to start the treatment.

\- Thank you, doctor.

\- Most welcomed, Mr Sehun.

\- Nini, take off Kai’s uniform baby. – Ordered the mafia boss, seated on the edge of the bed already naked.

The feline undressed completely except for the leather choker, leaving the clothes neatly folded on the nearest surface. He knew they were important to Kai and was always careful with them.

\- Good kitten. – Praised the male on the bed in a deep tone, patting his thigh. – Come here. I’m going to give you what you need. Would you like that, baby?

\- Yes, daddy! Nini loves to be pampered by daddy. – Enthusiastically replied the omega, spreading his naked legs to sit on his alpha’s lap, feeling their members touching. - Is Sehunnie going to take care of Nini?

\- Always, baby. Always. – Whispered Sehun, sliding his long and pale hands all over that beautiful tanned back full of rough scars, resting his palms on the feline’s butt-cheeks to push him closer against his body. – Now take a good taste kitten. I know you want to, baby.

There was a nose rubbing against the alpha wolf’s scent gland frantically before a long tongue licked and sucked at it avidly. Every move made their hard members grind against each other, making the wolf’s fingers clutch Nini’s warm flesh. 

\- You smell so good, daddy. – Purred the feline breathless, mouthing the other hybrid’s neck with the same vigour as if he were giving him head. – I love this scent, alpha. It makes me want to come, daddy.

\- Do you want to come?

\- Yes daddy, please, make Nini come. Ah! – Shuddered the omega weakly, resting his forehead on Sehun’ s shoulder when the wolf’s hard abdominal muscles rubbed his member. – Daddy! I was a good boy, didn’t I? Please, daddy. 

\- You are always my sweet little kitten. – Admitted the alpha gravely, as if he weren’t making his hitman desperately grind against his body with controlled moves of his hips and hands.

A deep, long whine was heard before strong arms surrounded the mafia boss’s neck. The alpha’s scent was thick there, rich and heavy, unequivocally showing his arousal. The omega clung into that scent eagerly, chasing the rush of desire that fuelled his need to keep moving against that inviting body. The feline’s legs closed by instinct, trapping the other hybrid’s tights, crying in ecstasy when his essence stained Sehun’ s belly.

\- Good kitten, my pretty little baby. – Praised him the alpha, kissing the clouded leopard’s cheeks softly, swiftly taking the other hybrid’s sticky essence to cover his aching member. – Daddy wants to come too baby. Don’t make daddy wait anymore kitten. 

\- Anything for you, Sehunnie. You can take anything you want. – Assured him the feline, still dizzy from his orgasm, purring in delight when he felt the tip of his daddy’s cock teasing his rim.

Omegas only produced slick during their heats, needing to rely on other forms of lubrication outside their cycles. Sehun usually used lube, but this time he wanted to leave nothing more than his scent all over the clouded leopard. Doctor Xiumin had advised him that letting the omega satiate in his pre-rut scent would help him get in heat faster. The wolf’s rut was just a couple of days away.

The pleasure that spread from Sehun’ s crotch to the rest of his body when Nini sat on his cock was hot and very welcomed. A strangled gasp touched the clouded leopard’s ear, followed by short and continuous moans. The alpha’s hands squeezed the omega’s back to keep him right where he wanted, at the exact pace that he needs to keep increasing the heat in his crotch.

Every push from those long and strong legs around Sehun made the bed creak rhythmically. Nini wasn’t concern about falling. He was in his daddy’s care, in his daddy’s secure and warm arms. Daddy was good, so good making Nini ride him, squeezing his flesh to suddenly quicken the pace of their coupling. He would never let Nini fall and get hurt. Daddy was his God. He was giving Nini the pleasure of feeling his member brushing inside him, stretching him, filling him with his release after a long and strong thrust.

\- Daddy… - Barely was able to slur the clouded leopard, his arms lazily surrounding the mafia boss’ body and chest breathing. – I’m very sleepy alpha.

\- Of course you are kitten. Kai had to work all night. – Indulgently explained the wolf, lifting the feline carefully. He watched some cum sliding over the omega’s thighs, shinning over tanned skin, but did nothing to clean it. He covered Nini with a comfy robe, adjusting the strip meticulously. – Come to bed so I can tuck you in. Daddy has work to do baby.

The feline complied with the orders promptly, getting into the soft sheets and making himself comfortable. Sehun fixed his clothes well enough to be able to go to his room across the hall and take a well-deserved shower. The mafia boss arranged the sheets efficiently, placing a soft and fluffy teddy bear by the omega’s side for him to hug. The one with the red velvet ribbon on its neck that matched Nini’s. Nini’s favourite teddy bear. Sehun’ s first gift to Nini.

\- Sleep well, my baby.

\- Thank you, daddy. Have a nice day at work. -The mafia boss’ tight smile and hard grey eyes were answer enough for anyone except the naïve omega.

\- Of course kitten. Now sleep. This job is far from being over and I would need all of you to be well-rested. When you wake up, let Kai come out. He knows what I need him to do.


	7. I can corrupt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song from Depeche Mode. If you don't recognise the songs, let me know and I would mention the names and artists because I think they match the mood of the chapters. 
> 
> Next chapter will, finally, have Chanhun smut with good ol' interspecies sexy time. Chanyeol really likes to play with fire.

**I can corrupt you**

I could corrupt you  
In a heartbeat  
You think you’re so special  
Think you’re so sweet  
What are you trying don't even tempt me  
Soon you'll be crying unwishing you dreamt of be  
You'll be calling out my name  
When you need someone to blame

I can corrupt you  
It would be easy  
Watching you suffer  
God, it would please me

Mr Suho and Chanyeol had been working at the hybrid’s office over some details regarding the transportation of the drugs. The cargo was going to take a couple of days to arrive into the warehouse to be divided and moved through the “42” group’s territory until its final destination. Chanyeol’ s question about how the merchandise was going to be moved was responded by the beta hybrid with a polite yet sharp _That is up to Mr Sehun, Mr Park_. It seemed that nothing in the “42” gang breathed without Mr Sehun’s approval.

\- It’s lunchtime, Mr Park. – Acknowledged the beta bunny, putting the papers scattered over his desk in order. – Mr Sehun inquired if you would be by chance available to join him for lunch. His treat, of course. He will join us to arrange the last details after that.

Chanyeol knew he had to say no. His rationality demanded to say no. His guts wanted to say no. His prying mind decided otherwise.

\- Of course. How can I rebuff my host’s generosity?

Lunch was held at a discreet Japanese restaurant. The hostess immediately directed him to a garden area, where the wolf hybrid was already waiting for him. 

\- Mr Park, I’m glad you accepted my invitation. Mr Suho told me how hard you have been working and I thought that you may need a break. It is important to take care of one’s wellbeing after all. 

If any other being had said those words with that goddamn earnest expression on their faces, Chanyeol would have believed them. Not with Mr Sehun. The agent hadn’t completely figured out the male so far and yet, he knew this core truth: Don’t trust him, or he will play with you and trod you on the dirt. 

\- Well, thank you Mr Sehun, how thoughtful of you. I will be out of your and Mr Suho’s hair very soon, don’t worry. I imagine you have better things to do than helping me with my little pet project. 

\- Every challenge is an opportunity to grow, and I have to admit, you have provided me with quite a challenge Mr Park.

The smug side-smile that appeared on Mr Sehun’s thin lips was a veiled challenge in itself. A challenge to do what exactly, Chanyeol wasn’t that sure anymore.

\- We will have time to talk about that issue later. – Added the alpha wolf promptly, focusing all his attention on laying a cloth napkin on his lap. – I will rather talk about work while eating delicious food in a nice place. Do you like Japanese food, Mr Park? I absolutely love it. You like Japanese beer, so I guessed… - Chuckled suddenly the hybrid coyly, looking straight at the human with eyes that clearly knew a lot more than what he was willing to say aloud. - But that can be quite a weak assumption. Regardless, I’m glad you were able to enjoy your beer the other day.

Chanyeol shifted his crossed legs uncomfortable, a prickling feeling running along his body. Had the mafia boss spied him during his phone call with Baekhyun? Was he just teasing or really making a pass on Chanyeol? Had he veiledly admitted he also liked males? Did the hybrid know he liked men? The wolf hybrid most probably had screened his background with surgical precision before that meeting with Mr Lee. He had shown this when he conveniently didn’t ask for his home address.

\- Actually, I like Japanese food very much. – Informed Chanyeol, a casual tone on his voice as if he were having lunch with an old friend and not an ill-intentioned mafia boss. – It’s kind of expensive, you know? But I think it’s worth the extra expenditure if the chef is good. And you know what else? – The NIS undercover agent, putting his elbow on the table to cup his face on his hand, glaring at the other male intently. - Cheap sushi can really ruin your day. 

The satisfaction that the taller male felt when those grey eyes hardened in anger was intoxicating. He was sure Mr Sehun has never been compared with badly prepared dead fish before, and the idea of being the first one was exhilarating. 

\- This place is one of the best, so I assure you that is not going to be a problem. Are you ready to order, Mr Park?

They placed their orders with the nearby waiter and waited for their food civilly talking about neutral topics. The small talk was comfortable but superficial. Chanyeol liked sports, Mr Sehun liked his coffee with sugar. Innocuous information to fill the time while Chanyeol ate his sushi and Mr Sehun his sashimi.

\- Would you mind if I smoke, Mr Park? – Politely asked the mafia boss, halfway to finish their desserts and coffee.

\- Not at all Mr Sehun. I didn’t know you smoked. I used to smoke too.

Baekhyun didn’t find the idea of kissing nicotine tasting lips appealing, so the agent had to crush his last cigarette pack and tossed it in the rubbish bin. The sacrifices one do for love.

\- I’m glad you quit Mr Park. I’m not very fond of cigarettes actually. – Shook his head the hybrid in remorse, lighting the tip of the cigarette hanging precariously between his lips. - It’s such a bad habit and yet, I can’t help to fall into temptation from time to time.

The smell of cigarette smoke filled Chanyeol’ s nose momentously before the mafia boss continued talking.

\- How much do you know about hybrid physiology, Mr Park? – Inquired the hybrid unexpectedly, entranced by the grey smoke that had slowly escaped through his lips. 

\- I’m afraid not much. I have seen them as part of my undercover work, but this is the first time I interact directly with your kind.

\- I see. – Muttered enigmatic Mr Sehun, putting the cigarette butt over his lips again and taking a long drag as if it contained the last drop of water in the desert. – Have you ever heard about ruts?

\- Ruts? 

\- It is part of the hybrids’ breeding cycle. Our animal part you can say. – Explained coolly the other male, making a little gesture toward his head covered by a stylish fedora hat with the hand that was handling the cigarette to make his point. – We are all chained to our second gender traits. Betas are mostly free of them; omegas have heats, and we alphas have ruts.

Breeding. Mr Sehun was talking about sexual intercourse from an animalistic perspective. Even though Mr Sehun could look very human, he was indeed part animal. The memory of that long tail and beautiful wolf ears made Chanyeol take a deep intake of air to steady himself. 

\- Seems… complicated.

\- Not that much Mr Park. How can I describe the experience to a human? – Considered the wolf deep in thoughts, before leaning almost all his upper body on the table to be able to lower his voice and still be heard clearly. – It is an urgency, an imperative instinct. A deep need to bury yourself in some pulsing and hot omega body ready to take all you have to offer. And what you can offer is something to slide between their slick-covered thighs, the need of scenting every corner and patch of their bodies, a bite on their mutual scent glands to mark each other as mates, and that special something that would satiate your moaning omega and fill them in. Our drive to perpetuate our kind. Human lust with the addition of scents, slick, fur, teeth and claws I guess.

_Holly Jesus Christ_ , prayed Chanyeol, feeling immediately dirty mentioning that sacred name while his member was hardening between his legs. Mr Sehun voice had been even the whole time, explaining attentively and neutrally the uncontrollable hybrids’ instincts to fuck like animals. Animals in heat and rut. The taller man flipped slightly on his seat to regain some control over his arousal. That proved to be a mistake. The rub of his jeans against his member only made it harder. Since when Chanyeol had a goddamn furry kink?

\- I wasn’t aiming for this to be a biology lesson, Mr Park. – Continued Mr Sehun, leaning again on the backrest and taking another drag from his almost finished cigarette unruffled. – I’m going to be completely uncommunicated the day after tomorrow, the whole day, and I don’t want any misunderstanding about why, or any doubt about me keeping the promise I made to both of your bosses. Also, I may be a bit skittish until then, so I apologise in advance for any faux pas. I hope you can understand. 

Mr Sehun was going to have his rut the day after tomorrow. He would be bedding some omega hybrid the whole day, thrusting in them and moaning his lust between expensive bedsheets for a whole day. _Good God_.

Chanyeol really, really didn’t need that mental image right now if he intended to stand up from his chair anytime soon. _Later_ , whispered treacherously his heavy crotch, _than image will be more than welcomed later in the shower_. 

\- Absolutely, Mr Sehun. Thank you for being so open about this.

\- I’m not ashamed of what I’m Mr Park, and I believe that being straightforward about this would be the best for our professional relationship. I, however, would appreciate your discretion about my state of affairs.

\- You can count on my discretion Mr Sehun.

\- Thank you, Mr Park. I knew you were a true gentleman. May we go back to the tower? Mr Suho has to be already waiting for us.

\- So, do you have news from the higher-ups, Jongdae?

Chief Kim Jongdae lifted his eyes to face his friend lying against his office’s door frame. Baekhyun was in his training uniform, only finishing his combat class minutes ago. He was the instructor. With a gesture, Chief Kim invited the agent to take a seat.

\- Commander Zhang from the Chinese Intelligence Agency confirmed that the triad group is ready and moving. It seems that their undercover agent had visual confirmation of the items too.

\- At least my soon-to-be boyfriend is not risking his life for anything. – Snickered without an ounce of humour Baekhyun, pressing his clothed elbow over his face to clean the sweat.

\- Neither Chanyeol nor this “T.A.O” guy are doing this for fun, Baekhyun. – Chastised the Chief of Division, sighing when his friend used his powerful “kicked puppy eyes”. – But I get what you mean. No need to look at me like I’m the bad guy.

\- I guess that being mean to one of your best friends is not going to beat people helping to smuggle nuclear cores for the enemy of your own country. God, this people is the worst of the worst. I’m going to throw a party once they are finally in jail.

\- I just want this to be over. – Murmured Jongdae, keeping to himself the bad hunch that he has been feeling in his heart since his phone call with Mr Sehun. – Too bad we would have to let Mr Sehun run to the hills with a bag of diamonds.

\- Choose your battles to win the war. – Observed the NIS Agent, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. – He better not lay a finger on my man or I would hit his unlawful bottom with a rolled newspaper I swear to God, Kim Jongdae. 

Jongdae’ s laugh was so loud that all other agents that were passing by stopped abruptly and tried to sneak into the Chief’s office to see what the Hell was happening in there. The laughing man just turns them away with a dismissed gesture, still trying to breathe.

\- Jesus Christ Baekhyun, you’re a crazy menace because I know you mean it.

\- Of course, I mean it! – Indignantly replied the agent, crossing his arms petulantly. – I don’t trust in that wolf at all.

\- Me neither, my friend. Me neither.

The afternoon meeting was uneventful, with the only noteworthy thing been the addition of Kai to the group. The hitman had remained so quiet, that Chanyeol only recalled his presence when Mr Sehun lowered his hand to casually pet him from time to time. The feline hybrid seemed clingier than before, keeping his arms and tail wrapped around one of the wolf’s legs the whole meeting. The feline didn’t even acknowledge anyone in the room, content to occasionally rub his head against the wolf’s knee slightly. Chanyeol guessed that he was feeling overprotective after yesterday’s incident. Mr Suho didn’t even bat an eye witnessing that weird show.

Sleep came easier to him that night after his control call with Baekhyun. The confirmation about the nuclear items was at the same time unnerving and calming. It meant that the intelligence was solid and that the arrest would eliminate a threat at a national security level. Mr Sehun’ s help would be crucial. Although a nefarious mafia boss, the hybrid was serious business when he gave his word to do something. Good thing that the wolf was their allied this time.

There was something dangerously appealing about the wolf hybrid. Something that made Chanyeol want to dig into the mafia boss mind. Because the hybrid was the most intriguing puzzle he had ever seen. The “42” group, the most powerful mafia organisation of the Nation, was a matryoshka that had the mysterious Mr Sehun at its core. The idea of peeling the layers of the grey-eyed alpha wolf that was able to bend the human underground world to accommodate his ambitions made the agent’s skin tingle in exhilaration. 

If Chanyeol had used the fantasy of a rut driven Mr Sehun touching him and getting on his knees to find his release in the shower after a tiresome day, that would be the agent’s little dirty secret. That infuriating, taunting, sensual wolf really has him all riled up. He had to be careful to not fall into temptation. Baekhyun would kill him if he were stupid like that.

The next day promised to be as uneventful as the day before until Mr Sehun started to act uncharacteristically fidgety. The human and the three hybrids were at the warehouse supervising the merchandise arrival when one of the “Blue Dragon” men dropped a parcel, chipping the wooden shipping crate. The growl that came from the depths of Mr Sehun’ s throat made the man freeze panicked on his place. The growl had had nothing remotely human on it. 

When the alpha wolf later snarled an order, letting his fang be seen while biting his lower lip, Chanyeol knew exactly what was happening. Mr Suho seemed to have realised too when he wisely suggested that Chanyeol and he could oversee the operations from now on. Chanyeol almost expected an angry growl from the wolf hybrid but unbelievably, the alpha simply nodded before asking the bunny to follow him for a moment. Instead, it was Kai who was barked to go and ask for their car, which he did immediately with his pointy ears and eyes humbly low. 

The absence of Kai and how distracted the other hybrids were, talking behind some piled up crates, made the NIS agent do something incredibly bold and stupid: Tiptoe as near as he could without alerting the other males and spy on them.

\- Did you see the omega? – Had asked Mr Sehun, lowering his voice to keep the conversation secret. 

\- Yes, it’s all settle. – Offered Mr Suho, his voice friendly and even a little upbeat? Chanyeol wasn’t sure but the bunny definitively sounded less uptight than all the other times they had interacted.

\- Thank you. This is exactly why I assigned you with this mission. – The click of the wolf’s hybrid lighter and his partially muted words told the taller man that the mafia boss had lighted another cigarette. Smoking was probably his way to cope with unrest, pondered Chanyeol.

\- Rather say that I was your only option. Going to see her stinking of pre-rut scent would have scared the poor lady. – Chuckled the bunny, getting an annoyed growl for his comment. – I already took her to see Dr Xiumin. Go back to HQ and we will talk later about the details and any last-minute issues there. Don’t worry, I will take care of everything until you come back.

\- With you in change, I don’t have anything to worry about. I ran out of fucking cigarettes anyway. 

After hearing that, Chanyeol fled as far as he could before the pair of hybrids concluded their conversation. Not long after that, Mr Sehun excused himself and left the place. Mr Suho was once again the phlegmatic bunny that graciously diverted Chanyeol’ s attention from his retreating boss. However, the intriguing conversation kept dancing in his head.

_What are these hybrids plotting?_

The mysterious omega lady had to be the omega Mr Sehun was going to sleep with tomorrow, had concluded Chanyeol. It had to be that, given his upcoming rut. Furthermore, the dossiers that the Agency send him about the topic corroborated what Mr Sehun told him about it. However, the undercover agent was unconfident in the veracity of his conclusion, even though it was the more logical explanation. 

The “Kai factor” was a whale-sized hole on that theory. If Kai were indeed Mr Sehun’ s lover, Chanyeol did not doubt that the hitman would massacre any rival. His fanatical fixation with the mafia leader was frankly scary as Hell. Still, he had witnessed Mr Sehun easily bending the aggressive hybrid into submission more than once. To say that Chanyeol hadn’t been turned on by those displays of raw power would be a big fat lie.

The alpha wolf hybrid was a sly predator in both figurative and literal ways. Those steel-hard eyes had an inferno burning beneath their surface. How intoxicating had to be to know that with a clicking of your tongue your wild hitman would bring your enemies corpses to your feet as a gift to his owner? If Mr Sehun wanted to sleep with any omega of his choice, the wolf certainly wasn’t going to ask for anybody’s permission. Much less Kai’s permission.

What was Kai’s second gender anyway? Was he even an omega? Another alpha? A Beta as Mr Suho perhaps? Chanyeol had no idea and Mr Sehun had specifically talked about omegas during their conversation at lunch.

However, Mr Sehun’ s collected personality made it impossible to think he would bring any random hybrid into such an intimate and vulnerable moment. The dossiers explained the almost blinding lust that overcame hybrids in rut or heat. The instinctive surrendering of rational thoughts in favour of primal urges. No. The mafia boss would never put himself into an exposed position to get laid.

The “42” group wasn’t involved in hybrid traffic and Mr Sehun had mentioned his unfamiliarity handling live cargo. Was he considering expanding his operations? Had he taste the waters during this experience and decided to get involved in the lucrative wildlife traffic market? If that was the case, a nasty can of worms was going to explode right in front of his eyes. He had to find out more and tell Jongdae if that was the case.

That’s why he furtively followed the beta bunny to the roof terrace. The place was poorly illuminated, full of convenient shadows and hiding places. It was evident that the wolf felt comfortable in that environment with his enhanced vision allowing him to see in the dark. His eyes, even from Chanyeol’ s hiding spot, were otherworldly glowing. 

After some conventional business conversation, the agent heard the white bunny’s muffled voice saying: _“Call Dr Xiumin for his report before going back home. He said he would have his report around this time. I will leave you then. Everything has been set but call me if you need anything tomorrow. See you later and I hope everything goes well”._

The roof terrace door closed behind the beta hybrid.

_\- Good evening doctor, did you already finish with your tests? Good, that’s excellent. One time will be enough, right? I really don’t want to bother her more than strictly necessary. Was she alright? Mr Suho’s beta scent helped as expected? Eh? Really? That’s good. General conditions? Wolves that grow up in the wild are usually extremely fit. Excellent. When are you going to have the other results? Then I will wait for that. Thank you, doctor. What? Yes, of course, I will call you if anything happens tomorrow. Thank you again._

Mr Sehun ended the call and his cigarette at the same time. The mafia boss quickly left the terrace, leaving behind an even more confused Chanyeol with his heart pounding in his ears. 

What the bloody Hell had been all that? 

It seemed that the wolf was getting ready to go hunting.


	8. Antigonish [I met a man who wasn't there]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Chanyeol has a taste of Hell and liked it very much, or the chapter where Sehun shows why he is the boss of the top mafia organisation. 
> 
> Next chapter would be breeding season!!!
> 
> The title is not a song this time but a poem. I find it very fitting with this situation.

**Antigonish [I met a man who wasn't there]**

Yesterday, upon the stair,  
I met a man who wasn't there  
He wasn't there again today  
I wish, I wish he'd go away...

When I came home last night at three  
The man was waiting there for me  
But when I looked around the hall  
I couldn't see him there at all!  
Go away, go away, don't you come back anymore!  
Go away, go away, and please don't slam the door... (slam!)

Last night I saw upon the stair  
A little man who wasn't there  
He wasn't there again today  
Oh, how I wish he'd go away...

Chanyeol had been asleep when the door of his room opened quietly. The silhouette slid silently through the room until it reached the bed. The shadow sat on the edge of the bed gently, near Chanyeol’ s naked shoulder, careful to not wake him up from his slumber. 

What woke the NIS agent up was the sensation of a tongue sliding through the side of his neck. 

\- What the..?!

\- Shush Mr Park. – Ordered a deep voice in a murmur, long fingers covering Chanyeol’s lips gently. – It’s only me.

The alpha hybrid wasn’t wearing his characteristic long coat and fedora hat, leaving his grey wolf features in plain sight. He looked strangely enthralling dressed down like that.

\- What are you doing here? – Was barely able to ask Chanyeol, completely frozen on his place seeing those glowing eyes right beside him. 

\- I thought we were now close enough to not need permission to invade each other’s spaces.

Chanyeol felt a cold shiver running through his body. The wolf knew he had been spying on him.

\- I could smell your scent, Mr Park. – Whispered the wolf, pressing his nose on the taller man’s neck to take a long breath that made his lips tremble against Chanyeol’ s naked skin. – Did you know that wolves have an incredible olfactory sense? We hybrids can interpret emotions in other’s scents too. Isn’t that resourceful for survivance in this little world of yours?

When the alpha wolf had said the last part of the sentence, a pair of thin lips placed a small kiss on the other male’s neck. Chanyeol felt the involuntary shiver that ran through his body making the other smile against his feverish skin. 

The wolf swiftly lifted from the bed to turn around and drop into the armchair right in front of the bed and Chanyeol’ s half-naked body. His right shoe sole rested against the edge of the bed dirtying the bedsheets, aggressively remarking that he owned the place.

\- So tell me, agent Park, what were you trying to find? And please, don’t try to lie to me. I would be able to smell it. - Ordered the wolf, lazily loosening his tie and wiping the floor with his fluffy tail steadily. 

\- If I ask you about it, would you tell me the truth? – Counterattacked the agent, seating on the bed and lying his bare back against the headboard while crossing his arms over this broad chest.

He purposely didn’t rearrange the bedsheets that pooled on his lap, leaving them wherever they felt, stubbornly wanting to piss off the other male with his rudeness. 

\- You would have to judge that by yourself. No keen olfactory sense to rely on I’m afraid. Oh, the perks of being a hybrid and the disadvantages of being a human.

The mafia boss’ tie was hurled mockingly over the taller male’s legs, making said male clutch his fists on the bedsheets in contained fury. That smug bloody wolf.

\- Are you planning to enter the hybrid traffic business? That’s why you are messing around with that omega lady? Did you hurt her, you bastard?.

\- No to all of your three questions. No, hybrid business is not and will never be my business. No, my arrangement with the omega lady is completely consensual and therefore none of your goddamn business. – With every sentence, the alpha’s voice was gradually raising, showing his utter annoyance. - No, I didn’t hurt her, quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. Again, nothing unlawful so you better get your pretty nose out of my affairs if you don’t what to lose it. And it would be such a loss to ruin that gorgeous face of yours. Get it, Mr Park?

\- Crystal clear Mr Sehun. You are a mafia boss with principles.

Chanyeol’ s sneer flattened the wolf’s ears against his black hair and brought a displeased twist on Mr Sehun’ s pretty mouth. The human enjoyed that defensive display way too much for his own mental health. But then, in a blink, the wolf began to open the first buttons of his fancy dress shirt nonchalantly, turning his irritation into a tempting smirk that punched the air out of the human’s lungs.

\- So now that we settled that issue, is there something else you want from me Mr NIS agent?

The undercover agent had to swallow hard before daring to speak. Sweet little Jesus, was he really implying what his lower body was treacherously hoping for?

\- You don’t believe me that that was all I overheard? I didn’t dig into any of your other many, many dirty stuff, scout’s honour and all that shit, Mr Sehun.

\- Oh, I do believe you, Mr Park. – Quickly agreed on the wolf, suspiciously too eager. Even his ears reacted, lifting in alertness. – My sense of smell believes you, and I really trust in what I can smell. After all, hybrid’s olfactory senses are especially sharp around our mating cycles. We need it to smell heat and arousal. Like the arousal that you felt at the restaurant and the one you are feeling right now, you naughty boy.

It was the conspiratorial chuckle what did its magic in Chanyeol’ s groin. The playful smirk showing that the taller man’s interest in the wolf was somewhat amusing enough to be tolerated. Or even encouraged.

\- I’m not an omega. – Muttered between his teeth Chanyeol, trying to steel himself and subdue his arousal when the wolf in front of him coolly spread his thighs, plainly showing his. 

\- And I’m not human but I’m still making you feel horny. Your point?

\- You are one to talk, Mr Sehun. - Snarled the agent, giving the wolf comfortably resting on the armchair an audacious once-over that ended straight on his host’s hard member.

\- I already apologised in advance for my improper etiquette due to my imminent rut. Now, what is your excuse, Mr Hot Agent? – Chanyeol’ s eyes followed that pretty hand, those pretty long fingers that were caressing oh, so casually the alpha’s clothed crotch. - Come on… tell me. Don’t be shy. We are both adults, and I really what to hear it.

\- I… don’t know what you want me to say. – The voice of the human involuntarily shuddered, his eyes following the movement of those pale fingers taking out the wolf’s hard cock, sliding them up and down all over it almost reverently.

\- Do you need a clue, dear Mr Government Agent?

It was as if Chanyeol was under a spell. His mouth was painfully dry seeing those sinful grey eyes focusing on him and him only. His own eyes couldn’t leave the other’s eyes until the wolf throw back his head against the headrest when he started to jack off right in front of him without modesty. The mafia boss was in bliss stroking his hard member, rolling his hips, pulling at his impeccable shirt every time a particularly good movement of his wrist left him panting and moaning a little more breathless, without giving a damn about Chanyeol witnessing how he was shamelessly pleasuring himself.

 _No_ , Chanyeol realised between heavy intakes of air, _enjoying having Chanyeol witnessing how he was jacking off right in front of him._ The alpha wolf was making this little peep show for him.

The wolf’s eyes squinted a little, just to open them again and stare at the motionless human while his orgasm spilt on his hand. 

\- Now you know exactly what you need to confess. 

A pink tongue licking those sinful thin lips and Chanyeol lost it. 

\- I… I have never been attracted to hybrids before but your ears… and that tail… God, they look so soft, strange and beautiful. – Breathed the taller human, biting his lips to control his heart’s crazy beats against his chest. Those glowing eyes were staring at him inhumanly.

\- I assure you that they are as soft are you are hard. – Tittered the hybrid, a coy smile on his handsome face. – Would you like to touch them?

If the human on the bed had felt breathless before, now he was choking. His throat made a strangled noise that made the mafia boss _fucking_ _giggle_.

\- Was that a yes, Chanyeol?

\- Yes. – His voice trembled embarrassingly. 

With determination, the alpha hybrid stood up and walked towards the other male’s side. His upper body hovered over Chanyeol’ s with one hand secured on the edge of the bed, slightly tilting his head to ease the other’s access to his ears. The agent’s eyes grew as big as saucers seeing the prideful hybrid willingly offering his ears to be touched. To be _goddamned_ _petted_.

Chanyeol’ s hand was shaking while he lifted it from the bed. Mr Sehun’ s perfume was delicate and expensive. The heat coming from his strong body was so close that was warming his naked chest. One handful of that black hair and a strong pull was all the agent needed to do to put the hybrid on his bed and fuck him stupid between his pretentious silky bedsheets.

But his hand never reached the fluffy ears.

In a blur, Chanyeol found himself pinned against the bed by his host. Somehow, the alpha had disengaged his hand from the bed’s edge to grab the human’s wrist and trap it with all of his weight. The hybrid’s knee was now on the bed between his legs, helping to keep him in place. His glowing eyes were glaring at his victim, a predatory smile baring his fangs dangerously. 

\- How about I test first how hard you really are, handsome?

Without waiting for an answer, the alpha hybrid pushed his free and sticky hand inside Chanyeol’s pyjama pants and underwear, grabbing his cock boldly to rub it from base to head. His long fingers were so skilful, touching and rubbing with perfect rhythm, making Chanyeol pant and grind his hips against that hand to not lose its fantastic touch.

\- Tell me if you like what I’m doing to you, Chanyeol. After all, I have never slept with a human before. – Smirked teasingly the wolf, caressing thoughtfully the head of the other male’s cock with his thumb, making a gasping Chanyeol see stars and galaxies behind his closed eyelids.

\- You are doing it so fucking great…. A goddamn pro… please, Sehun just… keep doing that… please… Sehun…

\- A true gentleman. – Loudly moaned Sehun, pinning the other male more aggressively against the bed. – I can be one too if you ask me good and nicely. Do you want me to be good for you? I can do that, handsome. You do know that I was telling the truth before, right? Right? Do you believe me my dear Chanyeol? Ah…

Mr Sehun’ s sharp fangs bit Chanyeol’ s jaw gently, releasing a deep, long and hot moan with his teeth still scratching the human’s flesh.

\- Yes… yes… - If the wolf were to ask him if he has ever fucked an alien, the wrecked man would have said yes without hesitation.

\- Wanna fuck me deep and dry, Chanyeol? Ruin me with this big, thick cock? Fuck a filthy haft-animal being like me? Come on, give it to me. Hit me with all you have, human. I can take it all, and I promise you that I would swallow every piece of it and enjoy it. 

\- Fuck, Sehun, you really are a fucking catalogue of kinks, aren’t you?

Mr Sehun’s dirty mouth and even more dirty fingers teasing his balls were too much for the overwhelmed human. Chanyeol’s breathing was shallow and quick, with his chest doing extra efforts to fill his abused lungs. His pulse was all over the place, and his eyelids felt extremely heavy. Chanyeol came in Mr Sehun’ s hand with a grunt. That had to be one of the best handjobs he has ever had the pleasure to experience in his whole damn life.

The chilling sound of that laugh that sounded like a bark made Chanyeol sober up in milliseconds, lifting from the bed by instinct before realising he was free again.

Mr Sehun had such a cruel and menacing grin on his cold and perfect face that the undercover agent knew in that instant that he was royally screwed. 

\- Did you enjoy the ride, Mr Park? – Mockingly asked Mr Sehun while sloppily cleaning his soiled hand on his clothes to take his cell phone out of his pocket and turn off the recording app with cool composure. – Now that I got rid of silly distractions, hear me out. If you are a good boy from now on, this highly inappropriate recording and these clothes would not end on the NIS Chief Director’s desk or something worst. I can’t fathom the NIS Bureau members’ level of disappointment while hearing one of their most trusted agents fraternizing with the enemy. Luckily for you, you told me the truth and didn’t try to play me.

His eery smile only grew bigger and wicker, showing the tip of his white fangs shining in the dark.

\- Because if you had dared to lie to me on my face, you would have forced me to fulfil my promise. Do you remember Mr Park? “If you fuck with me, I will fuck you right here on the floor, bent over this coffee table”. Only, a bed would have been more convenient this time.

The wolf stood up and dusted off his clothes with poise, ignoring the shocked human on the messy bed.

\- Maybe my threat was too weak. What can I say? My bad. – Continued his monologue the wolf while buttoning up his shirt. - Next time, I will inform Kai how you dragged me into your bed against my will. How you took advantage of me. Does that sound like a serious threat to you, or do you still think that I’m an idiot? Answer me if you are so kind Mr Park, I don’t have all day.

\- I would limit my work to the scope of our original agreement. Nothing more, nothing less.

\- Thank you, Mr Park, now go back to sleep. – Ordered nonchalantly the mafia boss once he retrieved his tie, making a pause at the door’s threshold to turn around and face Chanyeol. His eyes were staring at the taller male while he sniffed his fingers with a sardonic smile. - Too bad our bonding time occurred under these conditions. Human orgasms smell better than I expected. Or would it be only yours, Mr Park? Who knows?

That laughing bark that could cut diamonds made Chanyeol almost faint.

Then there were white teeth biting cruel thin lips. Half-opened glowing eyes. A tantalising wink. The sound of the door closing behind the most dangerous, unscrupulous and enticing being the undercover agent has ever met.

Chanyeol was alone again, staring at the ceiling with his mind full of white noise.

The buzzing inside his head was merciless, spiteful like the hybrid that had played him so easily like some guileless child.

Suddenly, the full weight of his foolish mistake spilt out into his numbed brain.

The agent screamed against his pillow, clawing his fingers in its softness in frustration. 

Baekhyun was going to bloody kill him for been so stupid if he ever knew about the existence of that recording.

He was the wolf’s chewing toy and it all had been his goddamn fault.


	9. Pray with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin mating. That's it. That's the tweet.

**Pray with me**

If you're ever gonna make this work  
You gotta pick yourself right up  
From out of the dirt  
You might need someone  
To give you a helping hand  
Show you how to love  
Make you understand

  
Well you never thought that you would fall  
Now you're on your knees  
And you're about ready to crawl  
You need someone to rid you of your disease  
I'll tell you what to do  
Show you how to be

Pray with me

For what we need

Let your love release your soul

When the sleeping clouded leopard finally opened his brown eyes, blinking his drowsiness away, the first thing he saw was a pair of wide awake grey eyes. 

\- Good morning Jongin.

The omega hybrid chuckled amused, covering his blushing face with his hand and pillow.

\- How do you do that? How can you always recognise us?

\- Practice and a keen eye for detail. – Snuggled with confidence the alpha, caressing the other male’s bed hair to make him lift his face. – How are you honey?

Honey. Sehun’s secret term of endearment for Jongin. Honey like his warm eyes and smile.

\- I feel restless and flustered. – Explained Jongin, frowning earnestly to list all his symptoms to his lover. - Warmer than usual. Your scent is stronger, spicy, delicious, and it makes me feel excited. It makes my lower body tingle in anticipation. I think… I think I’m in heat. Oh, Sehunnie, our breeding cycles overlapped! We are finally going to be able to mate!

Sehun welcomed the thrilled feline’s embrace with a pleased smile on his face, his arms wrapping the other hybrid to pull him closer. His lover’s happiness was so contagious and beautiful that he didn’t mind resting his face on his neck to smell nothing at all.

\- I told you it was going to happen eventually, didn’t I?. Now, how about we eat some breakfast before I eat you?

\- Sehunnie! – Chastised Jongin, grinning enthused. – Let’s go then. We have the whole day just for the two of us.

Their breakfast was light but unconventional. A meal catered to fulfil their special needs for the day. The beta bunny had stocked the kitchen with fruits high in sugar and easy to eat such as oranges, pears, bananas and grapes. They mixed the fruits with chocolate tablets and Sehun laughed when Jongin pouted his disgust when he tried a piece of expensive swiss white chocolate and found it horrible. Jongin just pouted more and grabbed Sehun’ s dark truffles in revenge. The mafia boss gave him a tall glass of fresh juice in reward and a kiss.

The kiss had an innocent start. Just a peck in the plush hybrid’s lips that changed into something dirtier when the alpha tasted the chocolate on the omega’s lips. The way the feline pushed his mouth against the wolf’s made the later whimper and deepen the kiss.

\- Make love to me as you do it with Nini. – Pleaded Jongin, peppering his words with sweet little kisses all over the other’s lips. - Make love to me like you have fantasised to do it with Kai.

\- How about I make love to you like I have dreamt to do it with Jongin?

If it could be possible, Jongin would have fallen even more in love with Sehun in that instant.

\- Then you would have to catch me first, alpha. – Purred the omega into Sehun’ s ear, taking a few steps back to glare at the wolf hybrid with tantalising honey eyes and an electrifying grin.

\- Watch me put you down into submission, omega.

A deep growl was the only warning Jongin got before his lover leapt from his seat and started chasing him like a hunter to his prey.

From a human perspective, “The Chasing” was something barbaric and savage that portrayed hybrids as more animals than humans. Alphas in rut hunted down omegas in heat and proceeded to thrusts in them like beasts.

From a predator hybrid perspective, “The Chasing” was the most erotic and stirring foreplay ever. The alpha, full of arousal and desire, had to display their strength and agility during their pursuit of the tempting omega, showing their capabilities to be a good protector and provider to them and their future younglings. The omega, full of adrenaline and excitement, would fight and submit only to worthy alphas, been perfectly capable to counterattack and ran away if they wanted to.

It was the exhilarating turn on of finding a mate that could outdo their predatory skills, the rush of pride from catching and mating with a prey as dangerous as themselves what made “The Chasing” something so intense and feral that a human would never survive it.

A chair flew to clear Sehun’ s way to Jongin, who jumped over a table and used the impulse and his tail to jump again and roll over a sofa, evading the alpha’s claws. The wolf growled when his hands grabbed the other’s arm and the leopard snarled at him, freeing himself after wresting ferociously on the carpeted floor. That made Sehun bare his fangs and rip the carpet with his claws, running towards his elusive prey over broken vases and knocked over furniture.

Creating a diversion and with practised precision, the alpha tackled the omega in the middle of his attempt to escape, clashing and pinning him against the floor. They were both covered in sweat, panting frantically, their pyjama t-shirts partially tore apart, growling and trying to bite each other furiously. Then, their kiss was all teeth and tongues, saliva and moans, pouring the same fury and passion into destroying each other mouths with all they had.

\- Take me, alpha. – Prayed the omega desperately, opening his legs to accommodate the alpha between them. – Claim me, make me yours, please, alpha.

\- You are mine, omega. – Possessively moaned the alpha, pushing his hips against his lover’s crotch to make him feel his hard member. – Mine, mine, and mine only. Do you hear that? I’m going to mark you as mine.

\- Mark me, alpha. Brand me as yours if you dare. – Hissed Jongin, swiftly taking a handful of Sehun’ s dark hair to push him forwards and slide his tongue into his lover’s throat.

Sehun needed to take his lover there and now or he was going to go crazy. Instead, he encircled the other hybrid’s slim waist tightly, bringing his body toward his chest to lift him and carry him to the bedroom. Jongin enthusiastically groaned his approval, aroused by his alpha’s display of strength, locking his long legs around Sehun’ s waist to keep kissing him.

With a push, Jongin was lying down on his back over the bed, chest breathing and blown pupils staring at Sehun, who was standing at the edge of the bed. His grey eyes were dilatated, but his lips had a fond smile that clashed with his hard member sticking out under his soft pyjama pants.

\- If I claim you, I will never let you go.

It was as much a question as it was a promise, and the weight of those words made Jongin’ s heart skip a beat.

Sehun had won his right to take him and do to him whatever he wanted. Instead, the alpha was giving him a choice.

A choice. To _him_. _He_ had a choice.

Because True Mates would never hurt each other.

\- Sehun. – Breathed the omega full of love and happiness, offering himself to the alpha and baring his burned scent gland to show his commitment. – I want to be yours more than anything that I ever wanted before. I love all what you are and who you are, and I never want to leave you. I love you, alpha.

Jongin’ s confession ignited something primordial inside Sehun’ s hardened heart.

\- Good, because I really want to finish what be started. Inside of you. – Smirked elated Sehun, kneeling between the omega’s legs to take his ankles and drag him towards him until their hips and members were touching.

Lovingly, sensuously, teasingly, the alpha’s fingers pulled up the omega’s shirt to expose his flat belly. The goosebumps and old fight scars on that sun-kissed skin made the wolf want to touch it even more. All that pretty, marked skin on display in front of him sent fire straight into his cock, dying to get buried in his lover’s warm.

\- I love you too, my beautiful leopard. – Confessed the mafia boss, closing his eyes and licking, biting and sucking the hybrid’s stomach and bellybutton. – The three of you and any other you that you would ever need. 

Jongin was already panting when he felt his alpha’s claws grabbing the waist of his pyjama pants to tear the fabric, baring his legs and already dripping cock. The overwhelmed omega grabbed the bedsheets above his head, throwing it back to moan and beg.

\- Please, alpha, please fuck me. – Begged Jongin, chocking on his own words when Sehun ripped his t-shirt apart to greedily suck and bite one of his nipples. 

The omega’s crotch was so lusciously wet with his slick that every move and turn against the wolf’s was deliriously smooth. If the friction were to continue like that, the alpha was sure that he was going to come with his clothes still on.

\- Turn around and present yourself to your alpha, omega. 

The crude order sends shivers down the leopard’s spine, weakening his knees. Overcoming his flustered state, the feline used this tail to balance his body to get into his knees, leaving his ass in the air and his arms on the bed, stretch beside his head. He could feel the anticipation tickling in the base of his tail, on his ears back and down over his dirty blond hair, in the scent of pure arousal coming from behind him that made him felt dizzy.

It took Sehun only a few pulls to take off his clothes and toss them out of the bed. It took Sehun even less time to take each of his lover’s butt-cheeks and ate him out. The omega feline was essentially scentless except for his slick. A pleasant, delicately scented slick that tasted like it have been made just for the wolf’s palate. The alpha male loved to feel it slide on his neck, feel it warming his lips while he prodded his tongue into his lover’s entrance over and over again.

Jongin’ s needy cry, muffled by the bed, got higher and quicker when a fang scratched his flesh. When taunting claws caressed his tights, grabbing his member to start pumping it. When thin wet lips kissed the multiple marks of whips and cuts on his back until they reached the nape of his neck to breathe into his messy hair.

\- Brace yourself, honey. It’s time to claim my prize. 

And with that, the alpha’s cock slide into his omega. The slick made the brutal pace of the thrusts barely bearable, creating a wet slapping sound every time the wolf slammed against the feline’s entrance over and over again. And they loved every second of their savage mating, every push and every squeeze, every messy kiss and feral growl. They loved the sensation of the alpha’s thick knot coming in and out of the feline’s abused entrance. The world had been reduced to groans against hot skin and fingers around a pulsing cock. 

A scream filled the room when Sehun’ s fangs bit Jongin’ s scent gland, digging his teeth deep into the flesh and refusing to let go. The pure ecstasy that the mating bite triggered in the omega’s already oversensitive body pushed him over the edge. His orgasm, the pain in his neck, the tremble running underneath his skin, the hot cock filling him with cum, the blinding rush of emotions and sensations begin to shut down his dazed mind.

\- Sehun… Sehun… - Barely had been able to warn the feline hybrid before fainting. 

But his body didn’t collapse because his lover’s quick reflexes caught him on his fall, cradling his slim figure to lay him carefully over the tangled bed sheets. They stayed like that, with Sehun’ s broad torso, arms and fluffy tail embracing and covering the passed out feline from behind, fiercely protecting and keeping his unconscious omega warm like a dutiful alpha. An alpha in high alert who would kill whoever tried to come near his vulnerable mate.

The second time Jongin woke up, it was due to a ticklish sensation on one of his ears. He tried to make the tickles go away by shaking his ear, but the annoying tickle only changed to a sensation of someone sniffing and playing with his ear while laughing softly.

\- I’m sorry, honey, but you need to eat something.

\- Does Suho leave us some milk? – Jongin haven’t met the beta bunny, but even though Sehun didn’t share with him details about his mafia business, he talked about his closest associates frequently.

\- Yes, I asked him to. Let me get you some and some snacks.

They shared some more fruits in bed, with Sehun resting against the headboard and Jongin laying against his chest between his bare legs, the torn bedsheets sloppily covering their still overheated bodies. They basked in the moment, well aware that their mating wasn’t over.

\- I like how my mark looks on your neck. – Chuckled Sehun, kissing the now clean bite mark.

\- Anything would look better than a charred scent gland. – Replied Jongin on a quiet voice, closing his tail around his body and shrugging to make himself smaller by instinct.

\- Does that mean that you wouldn’t mind having other alpha’s mating bite? – Questioned the wolf, raising an eyebrow playfully and giving a light tap against his mate’s leg with his tail.

\- Of course no, alpha. – Swiftly rebuffed the omega, turning around to embrace the other male tightly. – You are my True Mate. I only want to have your mark and bear your pup. 

\- You still want a pup? Not a cute little cub like you? – Asked the wolf after a quick peck on his mate’s pouty lips.

\- Yes. I want our youngling to be a grey wolf just like you. A beautiful pup that would have your strong shoulders, your gentle eyes, your soft ears and your pretty tail.

\- Your cute button nose, your plush lips, your soft skin and your powerful thighs. – Lied Sehun with a reassuring smile, kissing and caressing every feature as he recounted them.

\- Your fangs… our pup would have your fangs…. – Panted Jongin, feeling their members hardening between them.

\- Our pup would be so perfect and beautiful… just like its omega father. – Continued the wolf, silencing his mate with a deep kiss.

They kissed with greed, desperately grinding against each other’s body with their instincts heightened by friction. In a moment, they ended up sprawled all over the bed, a mess of kisses and touches that neither of them wanted to stop. A pull on his lower lip from the wolf’s teeth and fingers playing with the short hair below his navel had the omega whining and asking for more.

Sehun been so in tune with Jongin’ s own body, knowing exactly what would make him scream louder and louder was both amazing and overwhelming. Sehun had had sex with the clouded leopard many times before but that had been Nini, not Jongin. For Jongin, this was his first time been intimate with Sehun. He had requested to wait until their mating and the alpha had accepted the omega’s wish immediately. He was feeling inexperienced now that it was his turn to put his claiming mark on his mate’s neck. 

\- What are you feeling, honey?

A common question between them. Without a functional scent gland, many of the signals that hybrids could catch through scents got lost on the feline hybrid.

\- I’m nervous. – Admitted Jongin, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the other’s. – I know this isn’t our first time… and that I’m not what you are used to. I’m sorry if I’m not that good. If I’m clumsy or lacking.

\- I love Kai as much as I love Nini, even though I would never be able to have this him. – Explained Sehun, leaving little and short encouraging licks over the leopard’s mating bite. – I love you Jongin. I’m mating with _you_ , and I can’t wait to seal our bonding and take your mark. 

A mating bond was sacred. An unbreakable marriage. The omega biting the alpha’s scent gland to link any youngling produced to the alpha. An oath of protection and belonging.

\- I love you so much, Sehun. I will always be by your side, even when I’m not there. – Promised Jongin, taking a deep breath of his mate’s arousal scent and purring in excitement.

It didn’t take Sehun much effort to flip their positions to have Jongin seated on his hips, with the alpha’s back on the bed, at the omega’s mercy and vulnerable to any attack. The alpha’s hands fell from the leopard’s slim waist to the bed, showing his surrender. His grey eyes were calm, staring at the male above him with trust until he closed his eyelids and bared his neck.

Sehun trusted a handful of people, but he only trusted and loved Jongin with his life. His love for the other personalities, while sincere, was a completely different issue. Kai was loyal to him to the core and was committed to following his every word without an ounce of doubt. Nini idolized him and was dedicated to please him and satisfy his every whim and desire. They loved Sehun, and Sehun loved them back, will kill and bleed for any of them, but the leopard’s personalities didn’t have a moral compass or developed judgement to make conscience decisions.

Jongin was different. As the original personality, he had a clear understanding of what really meant to be a mafia boss. Even without the gory details, he understood what Sehun was and the things he had to do. The things Kai did for him. The things he did to Nini. He had a perhaps damaged yet still functional moral compass and reasoning. He was aware of the blood and the violence that ruled the mafia boss’ life even before appearing for the first time.

Nonetheless, he had accepted him. He had embraced his stone-cold heart and, in an act seemingly unconscious, chose him to be his True Mate even against the laws of Nature.

And Sehun loved him as intensely as if they could really be True Mates.

\- Don’t make me wait, honey, I can feel your slick wetting my cock and is driving me crazy.

\- I like to make you as crazy as me. – Purred the feline lasciviously, lifting his hips to place the tip of his mate’s member on his wet entrance, going down slowly and laughing when the poor wolf snarled his impatience and yet didn’t act upon it.

When their hips finally met, both hybrids hissed their pleasure and moaned loudly with every move of those sinful hips, taking the alpha’s cock deeper into him. The thrusting promptly became harsh, almost painful, and Jongin was chasing that pain that made him bite his lips and extend his claws again. A delicious pain that made him spread his thighs to take more of his alpha’s hard member when Sehun pushed his hips up to meet him halfway.

\- Please alpha, breed me, please fill me with you cum. – Chanted the omega feline, entranced by the feeling of the swelling knot teasing his entrance covered on slick. - I want to feel you coming inside me to breed me. 

\- Then you know what you have to do, omega.

Without losing another moment, the feline bared his fangs and buried his face into his mate’s neck to bite his scent gland. The sensation of sharp fangs breaking his skin and tasting his flesh blinded the alpha for a moment, not registering the howl that escaped from his throat.

Those fangs didn’t release him even when the wolf put his feet on the bed and pushed his hips against the other hybrid’s body faster and faster. The scent of arousal was so strong that every breath the hybrids took was saturated by it. Spicy, sensuous, rich, delicious and every bit of it smelling like only Sehun could smell. The feline cried desperately against his alpha’s neck taking the knot inside of him, tears of joy and pleasure wetting his cheeks and the pale shoulder under him. He felt so full, locked to his mate by his knot and thick cock, that his teeth had to release his lover’s flesh to help himself bring more air into his lungs.

\- Yes, alpha, yes, please, give me your knock. Fill me to the brim with your cum and breed me. Give me your pup… Give me our pup. Please, keep fucking me, alpha.

Sehun complied with renewed fervour, flipping him again and fucking him senseless to have the pleasure to hear his mate moan and snarl, begging for the release that they could felt was coming. The omega’s wet face and tights took the alpha’s bleeding neck and swell knot between soiled and torn bedsheets. Just a few more thrusts and the hybrid couple reached their orgasms in the middle of a mess of fabric and fluids. They never wished for it to be in any other way.

\- Come here, omega. – Whispered Sehun, resting the feline’s nose on his scent gland to control their raging emotions and calm down the both of them while the knot subdued. His scent smelled like security and confront. – You are safe with me.

\- I know we are safe with you, alpha. – Dreamily replied Jongin with a fog of insanity in his honey eyes, relishing in the other’s scent and caressing his flat tanned belly carefully. – I can already feel our pup growing inside me, Sehun. Thank you, alpha. I love you very much.

\- Me too, honey.

Sehun kept quiet, embracing the delirious omega and kissing his tangled dirty blond hair with a concerned frown on his purposive face.

He knew for a fact that his mate couldn’t be pregnant however, he was going to make sure his beloved mate would soon have the pup he so wished for growing in his bare belly.

Power, influence and money were nothing if you couldn’t make effective use of them.

It was a good thing that Sehun knew extremely well how to use them for wish-fulfilment. 


	10. Black fingernails, red wine

**Black fingernails, red wine**

The argument over God, continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
At the ground  
Straight down

Red letter day, black heart  
It's gonna tear you, all apart  
So loud, can't hear you call  
You and I  
Are gonna fall straight down

A lot of people, underground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down

The next day Chanyeol didn’t say anything about the noises of a violent fight right above him, in Mr Sehun’ s presumed penthouse. It hadn’t been for that long, but the sound of stuff been smashed, snarls and heavy bangs coming from above had been startling and kind of worrisome. The taller male glimpsed at the alpha giving orders by his side, looking for a clue, but the wolf seemed unruffled as always. The only change on his aspect was the addition of an expensive scarf around his neck, but that wasn’t enough to infer anything out of it. Kai was a lost cause due to his perpetual vacant expression. Only Mr Suho had shown a tiny bit of something on his eyes and a micro-twitching on his lips when the hybrids exchanged a knowingly stare before becoming the usual self-composed bunny swiftly.

This day was D-Day. In a couple of hours, Mr Lee from the “Blue Dragon” group would come to the ports to receive the merchandise and the NIS would start the raid during the exchange with the Triad group. Baekhyun had confirmed the E.T.A and mission parameters the night before. Minimal casualties and engagement. Collection of the nuclear cores as priority one. All the members of Targets 1 and 2 going straight to jail or extradition. Mr Sehun having a fancy seat at the back of the theatre to watch the show eating popcorn or some shit.

\- Mr Park, nice to see you again and welcome back. – Greeted Mr Lee, arrogantly acknowledging the human first and turning around to merely nod towards the “42” mafia members. – Can I presume that my merchandise is already here?

\- Of course, Mr Lee. – Replied the “42” boss coldly, ignoring Mr Lee rudeness. – Mr Park, would you be so kind to confirm the fact to be able to collect my payment and leave you two alone? I know how busy both of you are going to be soon.

\- I confirm that all our merchandise is here and ready for shipping Mr Lee. 

Mr Lee, visibly not wanting to have to say anything positive about the hybrid’s work, made a gesture to one of his subordinates to complete the delivery of the rest of the diamonds.

\- Delivery confirmed. – Announced the beta bunny after hanging up his phone.

That was Mr Sehun’ s cue to get the Hell out of there with his men.

\- Mr Park, a pleasure doing business with you. – Politely nodded the wolf, turning to face Mr Lee with the fakest smile ever. – I hope I would be granted the pleasure of never seeing you again in my lifetime, Mr Lee.

The alpha boss just had turned around, followed behind by Kai and Mr Suho, when all Hell broke loose.

\- Oh, I would make sure of that bitch. Fucking traitor! – Screamed Mr Lee, pointing furiously at the group of hybrids while he stepped back to take cover behind his men, armed with steel rods and long knives. - Kill that bastard! I want that fucking bitch dead!

The order was directed to his men, who seemed ready to attack. They knew what was going to happen. This had been all planned before coming here. What they didn’t know what that the whole carnage was going to be a completely snafu for anyone. And NIS agent Chanyeol was right in the middle of the soon to be a bloody mess.

Chanyeol got momentarily stunned trying to get a grip on the situation when he witnessed Kai fighting for the first time. Kai had been so fast that nobody could stop him when he jumped over the man that almost hit the alpha wolf’s back to punch him square on his chest with his shins and smash his hands clasped with one another on the top of said man’s head. As soon as the unconscious man and the feline’s knees touched the floor, the hybrid used one of his legs and his long tail to swing and kick the legs of two other attackers with his steel-toed boot, breaking some tibias for sure with the impulse and his superior strength.

\- Jung, Choi, Rhee, go with Suho and take the hybrids out! Keep them safe! – Ordered Mr Sehun loudly, trying to make himself heard over the chaos. – Go and bring reinforcements, 1:1 ratio Suho! I got your back!

The “42” members ran to comply to his boss’ order, Mr Sehun shooting around to cover their retreat. The bunny would need the bullets later and the alpha had Kai and another magazine.

\- You snitched on me with the NIS, took my diamonds, and now you are trying to take my merchandise too? – Astonishingly accused Mr Lee, his face red from rage. – I knew it! Hybrids are scum! And you are the worst out of them all, you dirty street bitch!

Guns were not the mafia’s weapons of choice. They left behind marked bullets that could get track down and used as evidence against them. Usually, only high ranking and well-trusted members had them, to avoid giving any possible liability to trigger-happy members. However, the lack of fire guns didn’t make the rampage less dangerous. 

Chanyeol knocked around some thugs, he didn’t really care from which gang. He relied on his knuckles, leaving his guns on its holsters until he could find out what the Hell was happening. The undercover agent scaped to duck on a corner, taking his phone out to call Jongdae. _Jesus Christ we are so screwed_ , panicked the dyed blonde, seeing Mr Sehun put a bullet in the middle of someone’s eyes without even blinking at the blood that sprayed towards his stoic face. 

\- Jongdae, you need to bring the team over here! – Yelled Chanyeol to his phone, the sound of Kai’s snarl and the scream of the man whose arm the feline broke muttering his words. – Mr Lee found out that the NIS is involved in this. If the Triad notices this mess, they will flee with the nuclear cores. The “Blue Dragon” guys are full into killing us all over here! 

\- What? – Shouted Chief Kim, cursing between clenched teeth his worry. – Hold on Chanyeol, I would request a team to go there. Stay on the line for confirmation of E.T.A., ok? Do what you need to protect yourself.

To do that, Chanyeol only needed to stay out of Kai’s way. The hybrid was a bloody killing machine. From his hiding place, the NIS agent saw Kai wielding one of his knives to tear a man’s chest, grab his arm to throw him towards the man that was trying to attack him, and easily smash another man’s spine with his combat baton. All of that while keeping the alpha wolf as protected as he could, sinking claws and hammering any moving thing that dared to breathe near the mafia boss.

The sound of a skull been cleanly smashed between the bloodthirsty hitman’s knee and his elbow reinforced by a combat baton made Chanyeol’ s heart skip a beat stunned.

\- Chanyeol! Get the Hell out of there! – Desperately ordered Jongdae from the other end of the line. – The higher-ups… they are not sending anyone. They ordered to take down the Triad now and get the nuclear cores by surprise, using this as a cover.

\- My God, Jongdae … - Muffled Chanyeol against the hand that was covering his mouth, panic rising in his blood and heart. 

\- They are going to send a team to clean the mess until later, to capture any last man standing. This is goddamn crazy! This was not the plan! Screw this, I will sneak in Baekhyun and some of his team members there. He would cut this shit and cool the thing down until the rest of the brigade arrives. Don’t die on your almost-boyfriend Chanyeol, you hear me? The overgrow beagle terrified me.

\- Roger that, Chief. No dying and no sad beagle. 

He saw Mr Sehun running out of bullets and taking a steel rod beside an unconscious man to spin it and smash one of Mr Lee’s men on the temple. He saw Mr Lee pushing one of his men against the “42” hybrids that were coming for him and miss a shot. He saw Kai jump towards a man that tried to hit the wolf hybrid, leaving him knocked out on the floor with an incredible punch that had to have broken a pair of ribs. The hybrid’s eyes were full of purpose and his claws and feet were restless, really for the next blow. _Well fuck_.

The “42” group was undoubtedly getting the upper hand. They had more men still able to keep fighting and the “Blue Dragon” leader was getting livider every minute. But more importantly, they have Kai, who wasn’t even chest-breathing after all that killing spree. Baekhyun really needed to get there soon or the bloodbath was only going to escalate. The desperation and fury on Mr Lee’s screams and insults, his men wounded pride at being losing against a mix of humans and hybrids, were a clear “go big or go home”. Or Hell in this case.

Then it happened. Chanyeol saw out of the corner of his eye uniformed silhouettes moving behind the shadows. They were NIS agents. They were going to finally stop this horrible mess.

But they didn’t. They couldn’t be Baekhyun’s team because they calculatedly shot at a few of the “42” hybrids’ extremities to incapacitated them. A sniper shot Mr Sehun twice on the leg to put him down. Then he heard the wolf’s long, terrible howl of pain. They were there to level the game and make sure there was no winner. 

If Chanyeol thought he had already seen all of Kai’s firepower, the pained howl and Mr Sehun’ s fall seemed to have flipped a switch on him. A switch from “defend and protect” to “total mental breakdown”. The utter _agony_ on the clouded leopard’s eyes and muttered scream made the undercover agent’s blood run cold. The unrestrained _wrath_ that made the hybrid clutch his combat batons’ grip for dear life to start shattering bones and brains left and right at a dreadful pace left the agent horrified, unaware of how his body kept pushing his back against the wall.

Kai stuck a knife through a man’s skull to the guard and smashed his forehead against another man and broke his neck with his bare hands in a single move. The maniac shine on his enraged brown eyes was chilling. No sane being would ever be able to have that kind of gaze, that deep darkness and craziness dripping like fresh blood from them. There was no soul inside that hybrid anymore, only fury, pain, desolation, and revenge. 

\- Kai! Wait! We have to take cover! Kai!

 _Holy mother of God this batshit crazy feline is going to kill us all_ , concluded Chanyeol, seeing said hybrid snatch the knife from one of the “Blue Dragon” men’s hands by slashing his face with his claws, hit him with a powerful roundhouse kick that put him down on the floor and immobilised the man with his knee to stab him in the jugular. Seeing him rip out a hand handing a steel rod and stuck said rod through the man’s mouth, frozen in a terrified scream. 

\- What are you all waiting for? Kill the wolf! He is right there already down!

That was the worst thing Mr Lee could ever say. The man was so incredibly stupid that Chanyeol just snored when the leopard _obviously_ charged against him. The low-life really asked for that. 

\- Kai! Kai! No! – Screamed the wounded wolf, sniffing the air desperately, visibly catching in it something that nobody else could. - Suho is here! He is coming! Don’t expose yourself anymore! Come back! Kai! 

And then there was another bang and a bullet hit the side of the leopard, who got knocked to the ground by the force of the impact. Another bullet hit one of Mr Lee’s bodyguards, making him suddenly realise that the mysterious backup was not on his side. They were not part of the Triad or the North Koreans as he had assumed. They were everybody’s enemy. Time for a tactical retreat and to secure a spoil of war to destroy the bloody hybrid once and for all. 

\- Get the cat! – Suddenly ordered Mr Lee, as in an epiphany. – Bring the crazy cat and let’s go!

\- No, no, don’t you dare, you nasty human! – Howled Mr Sehun, running clumsily towards the “Blue Dragon” boss, dragging his wounded leg determinedly. - Kai! Come back, is an order! Kai! Kai!

But Kai didn’t stand a chance when a steel rod beat him on his wounded side and a kick on the head knocked the clouded leopard’s lights outs. Someone dragged the feline’s body behind the retreating line of “Blue Dragon” men, which ran even faster when the white bunny’s own men started to hand them their asses.

\- Sehun we have to flee; the police is coming. Sehun? – Yelped the bunny when said hybrid snatched the gun from his hands to point it at a paralysed Chanyeol when the beta was trying to help him stand up. 

\- You are coming of your own accord, human, or I swear I will knock your block off and drag you with me. – Hissed the mafia boss, rage and anguish steeling his grey eyes. - You are going to bring me my mate back or eat a fucking bullet. 

When Baekhyun and his team arrived, they only found the bodies of the “Blue Dragon” gang members scattered around. There was no evidence of any “42” group participation nor the mysterious NIS agents. Chanyeol was nowhere to be found. 

Mr Sehun dragged Chanyeol at gunpoint to Dr Xiumin’ s, followed closely by Mr Suho as a silent backup. The red fox medic didn’t seem impressed by the scene except for the bullet holes in the wolf’s leg. The wolf rarely had ended beat up to this point as a low ranking gang member. Kai never let anyone scarcely touch the mafia boss later.

\- Where is Kai? – Dr Xiumin’ s question made the wolf scowl at the taller human.

\- Don’t know yet but our friend here is going to bring him back. – Reassured the alpha wolf, gesturing at Mr Suho to relieve him pointing the gun at the agent while he laid on the bed to receive medical treatment.

\- What…? – Stuttered Chanyeol, opening his eyes wide. – I have no fucking clue what the fuck is happening. I don’t know why Mr Lee took Kai! He didn’t tell me anything about this.

\- This was not Mr Lee’s idea. – Snarled between teeth the wolf, bracing himself to not vocalise the pain that ran through his leg when the alpha fox started working on his wounds. – The poor bastard has mush for brains. This was all the NIS’ idea.

\- Are you crazy? – Screamed Chanyeol unbelievingly. – Why to do that? Bloody nuclear cores were at stake!

\- I have no idea about any goddamn nuclear shit but this is all the NIS’ fault. – Grumbled Mr Sehun, bitting his lips due to the pain. – Mr Lee said I snitched on him with the NIS, not you. The NIS most likely used some rat to secretly inform him that I ran my mouth about his dirty business with them. They wanted us to kill each other. They were expecting to use the raid to cover the whole mess and get three birds with one stone. And humans dare to call _me_ ambitious and unprincipled.

The wolf’s laugh-bark hit Chanyeol like a bag full of stones.

It made sense. The negative to send a team, the indifference, the perfect timing, how easily they accepted the alliance, the NIS unit’s undercover meddling, the flashy electoral points that the government would win eliminating not only a national threat but one of the biggest mafia groups of the Nation at the same time. It bloody made sense but Chanyeol refused to believe it.

\- But Kai…?

\- We didn’t end kill each other, and Mr Lee knows that I’m going to hunt him down for trying. He is most probably going to try to use Kai to sell me out to the NIS and effectively eliminate my best asset and hitman to weaken me. And you are going to prevent that.

\- How I’m even…?

\- Call your boss. Kim Jongdae. I’m sure he was used too. None of the real higher-ups wouldn’t dare to touch any of this mess with a barge pole. Put him on speaker.

The dial tone was unnerving, with a stoic bunny pointing at Chanyeol’ s head and the vision of the unfamiliar red fox pulling bullets out of the wolf’s leg.

\- Chanyeol? Where the fuck are you? Baekhyun couldn’t find you and...

\- What happened Jongdae? – Cut the ranting the NIS agent, covering his face with his hands exhausted. – Mr Sehun here has an interesting theory about how the NIS snitched on him with Mr Lee to eliminate each other. They took his hitman, and he thinks Mr Lee is going to try to offer him to us as a token to be in the NIS’ good grace and take down the “42” gang and Mr Sehun.

\- That certainly is an interesting theory. – Replied Jongdae after a long pause, breathing a little bit faster. – Do we have a chance to test it, Mr Sehun?

\- I give you one hour. – Conceded the hybrid, examining Dr Xiumin’ s work cleaning the blood and stitching his wounds. – Don’t make me regret it.

As soon as Chanyeol hung up, Mr Sehun’ s calm voice cut the heavy air on the room. His cold eyes were staring at the ceiling, refusing to see the taller male.

\- Suho, would you be so kind and take Mr Park to his room? I would leave him to your consideration and best judgment. We would meet at my office in one hour.

Sehun waited a few moments to take the hand Xiumin discreetly had laid near his own and squeezed it tightly. He was going to get his mate back no matter what he had to do.

\- Come on, kitty, kitty. Give us some names. A list of the people Mr Sehun ordered you to kill.

The clouded leopard broke the tender skin of his lips suppressing his scream. He stubbornly repressed showing any sign of pain when one of his captors stepped on his tail, breaking his tail bones. He didn’t make a sound when the man twisted his foot over it either.

His wrists and elbows were tied against his chest, and his ankles and knees were tied to his thighs. On that position, it was hard to breathe, and he felt light-headed. His cheek was red and burning from the slap that he received for trying to bite the hand that took his muzzle off. 

\- The cat is feral and tough, that’s a surprise. – Smirked with cruelty Mr Lee, gesturing the man near Kai to come towards him. – Looks like we will have to step up our game if we are going to get something to give to the NIS.

\- Can he even talk? – Asked one of the “Blue Dragon” high ranking men with a frown, sincerely concern about having to deal with basically an animal to get a confession.

\- I’m sure he can. It’s just that he doesn’t want to, and we haven’t been dissuasive enough. This will make him sing like a bird.

Over the table were some syringes with some unidentified liquid. The clouded leopard stared at them immediately, coldly assessing the situation. Those have to be drugs. They were going to drug him to make him say something to use it against Sehun. Kai could endure all the physical pain in the world, but he hasn’t been trained to hold his own against chemical torture.

The drugs could mess with the hybrid’s broken mind in ways he couldn’t fathom. Kai knew too much about Sehun’ s mafia business and Nini was too fragile to endure distress if the drug made him appear. So, Jongin made the executive decision to take the control of the clouded leopard’s body immediately. The other personalities understood and accepted what was going to happen.

\- Kai, Nini, I need you to jump. – Murmured to himself the leopard, closing his eyes tightly and struggling to move away from the syringe. – Do it now. For Sehun. – There were tears on the corner of the hybrid’s eyes when he felt the needle sticking through his vein. – Thank you…

When the omega opened his eyes again, Kai and Nini were dead at the bottom of his mind’s cliff.

\- Now, kitty, say something. Anything.

\- My tail hurts… - Whined Jongin, wincing when the slightest move of his tail sent a wave of pain through his sore body. - I’m thirsty… and I can’t move…

\- Good. – Replied Mr Lee, ignoring the visible discomfort of the feline curled at his feet. - Tell me about the “42” gang activities.

\- I can’t. They are illegal. Sehun would get in trouble.

The feline hybrid’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, his lips twisting with regret for the words that were spilling out from them out of his control. 

\- Who is Sehun?

\- He is the leader… he is…

Sehun was Daddy, Master and True Mate. He was the father of his pup. A pup? That thought flashed some instinct response through the hazy layers of his mind before a voice shifted his attention back to reality. 

\- What is your role in the gang? What does Sehun had made you do for the gang?

\- Kill them.. but I can’t eat them… it’s not allowed… - Groaned the leopard, resting his sweaty head against the concrete floor tiredly. - I’m hungry… I’m hungry…

\- God, that’s fucking sick. – Snorted the high ranking gang member, looking at his boss to assess his reaction to his following suggestion. – Looks like it’s working. Want me to make the call?

\- Sure. Let’s sedate the cat for now to save the juicy stuff of the NIS. If they don’t want to keep him, we will put him to sleep. I’m more of a dog person really.


	11. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pup is coming!

**Pieces**

Reaching for my crossbow  
I patiently take aim  
I've got you in the crosshair  
Never gonna hurt me or anybody else again  
Yes you rule the world for now

I'm starting with you  
And then I'll take the room to pieces  
To pieces

Jongdae’ s lost fate in humanity when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes watering in anguish. He had to use all his secret connections on the NIS and many favours, but he had more or less confirmed Mr Sehun’ s theory. The NIS had schemed the whole thing disregarding not only their own undercover agent’s safety but betraying an allied, no matter how unsavoury that allied was. An allied that now had Chanyeol under his loaded gun demanding his hitman to not give back said agent on a corpse bag.

\- Hello Chanyeol, I assume you are with Mr Sehun. – Said Jongdae, his voice betraying his weariness. – I can confirm that the NIS had a hand on this and that Mr Lee already contacted the Agency to inform that he has a talkative Kai.

There was a moment of silence at the end of the phone line. Jongdae and Baekhyun didn’t know, but the former’s words had made the two hybrids and Chanyeol look at each other by reflex. A talkative Kai was a bad signal or a lie, and both options were equally bad omens. 

\- Then all you have to do is send someone there and get my hitman back.

\- Not so simple. The Agency is not going to send anyone from my team there the same way they didn’t tell me anything about this plan.

\- Of course no Chief Kim, I wasn’t implying that. – Retorted Mr Sehun, his voice calm and composed while explaining himself properly. – What I’m saying is that you are going to send an agent in the NIS’ name with Mr Lee before the real NIS’ envoy arrives, free my hitman to let him kill them all, and then help him come back safe and sound.

\- What…? But…?

\- No buts, Chief Kim. Think about it for a moment without your rose-coloured glasses. What do you think it would happen when the real envoy arrives with Mr Lee and they realise that both the Agency and the “Blue Dragon” gang had been deceived by one of your agents? As much as I would like to throw a match into the NIS for what they did, I’m a reasonable being. So, you are going to order agent Byun to set everything to make it look like Kai managed to escape before the NIS envoy arrives, eliminating any real evidence against the “42” group and even you.

\- Agent Byun? Why him? – Chief Jongdae had the presence of mind to not deny Baekhyun’s existence or to question how Mr Sehun knew about him.

\- Because agent Byun Baekhyun is dear Mr Park’s boyfriend, and I’m sure it’s against his best interests to fail this mission and lose his lover.

\- I would do it. – Talked for the first time Baekhyun, unbothered to let the mafia boss that he had been following the conversation.

\- Excellent agent Byun. Make sure to call me back and put Kai on the phone before setting him free. This is for your own safety, so don’t ignore my advice. 

– And you better make sure to take care of agent Park.

\- Of course agent Byun. Here Mr Park can assure you how a wonderful host I have been.

Chanyeol bit his lip with an irritated frown, taking a deep breath to not let his best friends know how much he wanted to punch Mr Sehun and himself on the face.

\- No fancy spa or nice gym kind of place but I would manage until you finish your business. No rush agent Byun, clear aiming at the target and clean execution, alright?.

\- See you in three hours Mr Sehun. Plenty of time to eat some dinner. If you don’t mind, I had promised agent Park a steak and that Caesar salad he fancies so much.

The hybrid’s laugh, more a bark than a human laugh, was the last thing the NIS personnel heard before the mafia boss hung off the phone.

\- Thank you Suho. You better go to Dr Xiumin’ s to let him check your wrist. It’s swelling since we came back.

\- That can wait. – Assured the white bunny, eying Chanyeol with an impassive glare.

\- No need. – Insisted Sehun, gently placing a hand on the beta’s forearm. – I can manage, and Dr Xiumin would get busy when Kai came back. Better do that check-up now. Thank you.

The bunny sent a last glare towards the human before nodding respectfully to his boss and leave the place. Chanyeol hadn’t noticed, but the hybrid’s wrist had to be severely injured if he had to open the door awkwardly with his other hand. Mr Sehun had been right.

\- I hope you like your dinner, Mr Park. No steak and Caesar salad but we weren’t exactly expecting guests for dinner.

They were seated one in front of the other at each end of the dinner table on Mr Sehun’ s stylish penthouse. The bunny had microwaved some lasagne for his boss and Chanyeol. The wolf hybrid seemed to have no intention to eat the food, playing instead absentmindedly with the gun on the table with his index finger.

\- I didn’t know about any of this. – Offered Chanyeol unobtrusively, taking a spoonful of the hot meal into his mouth. It was delicious. He vaguely questioned if the wolf has ever cooked anything in his life. The human would never believe that the young wolf had scavenged dumpsters for rotten food to survive, seeing him now surrounded by luxury.

\- I know you didn’t. You hadn’t stayed there stunned if you had known about this beforehand.

\- True. – Agreed the taller male, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. – What had you said before it’s also true?

\- About what?

\- Is Kai even your mate?

\- Why not?

\- Mates and True Mates are allocated among the same genus to be able to procreate. You are a Canis and he is a Neofelis. Your genus are completely incompatible at a whole biological level. Not even your scents are designed to attract each other.

\- Someone has been doing his homework. – Snorted mischievously the wolf, glaring at Chanyeol with his stone-cold eyes and a self-possessed smirk on his lips. – To both your question and assessment, the answer is yes. 

The clank of Chanyeol’ s silverware against his plate stopped.

\- Then… how…?

\- We have defied all kind of odds and survived. That’s how. It would be the best outcome to never find my pairing Mate or True Mate anyway.

\- Why? – Dared to ask Chanyeol against his best judgment. Damn his insisting curiosity.

\- Because if I ever find my pairing Mate or True Mate, I will let Kai kill them and devour their scent gland and heart for him to truly become my True Mate, even when I don’t like him eating untested meat. – Confessed the wolf with a wide smile, lightly tapping both of his cheeks with his forefinger and thumb to convey the idea of something covering his mouth. Something like Kai’s metal muzzle. 

The delicious lasagne got stuck on the human’s throat, his stomach abruptly wanting to give back the food. The taste of sauce and meat on his mouth turned nasty really quickly.

\- You better pray for your boyfriend to succeed on this mission, Mr Park. We hybrids do not take losing a True Mate very well.

Agent Byun Baekhyun entered the room where Mr Lee said he was keeping Kai with a bored expression on his face. He didn’t show his impatience at all, letting his “this-better-be-good-my-boss-is-an-asshole” persona do the job for him. Minimal engagement to encourage Mr Lee to do the talk, minimizing the risk of saying something incriminating. The multiple variables on how this mission could go south were too many. Baekhyun hated it.

\- Here is Mr Sehun’ s pet. – Informed Mr Lee, pointing at a feline hybrid curled and wrapped tightly with ropes, pathetically licking some water from a bowl. – Kai here is the “42” group hitman, so he really has big insider’s information.

\- We know all that Mr Lee, that’s why I’m here. – Replied agent Byun, sighing apathetically to play hard to get, just like Mr Lee was expecting him to do. – How about you tell me something we don’t already know?

Mr Lee’s lips got into an exasperated thin line, but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t in a position to get into an argument with the NIS agent.

\- Get the kitty. – Murmured the older man over his shoulder.

As soon as the feline’s sensitive ears heard the order, his eyes got all wide and scared, dragging his broken body as far away as he could, absolutely terrified.

\- No, no, please, don’t do it again! – Pleaded frantically the panicked hybrid, with new tears running over already dried tears, trashing against the men that were trying to subdue him. – No, stop, stay away from me! Please, please, don’t hurt me! I’m sorry! Please I will be good! Please!

\- Why did you have to suddenly become a pussy now that we have company? Shut up, cat! God, don’t you have some dignity?

But the feline wasn’t listening, failing to dodge a hit that made his bottom lip bleed and screaming when a foot landed on his back, taking the air out of his lungs and leaving him panting and trembling on the ground.

This was Baekhyun’s best chance to make his move. 

\- Oh, for Pete’s sake, get away from the hybrid. – Ordered the agent, waving his hands to make the men over the feline step back. - He is going to pass out any second or give himself a concussion and I’m not going to wait for him to wake up like a goddam nanny. Give me the syringe and leave us alone. Boss is not paying me enough for this shit.

Mr Lee tried to say something, probably about how dangerous the feline really was, but his petty grudge against the agent made him close his mouth. It wasn’t his problem if the agent lost his hand to the crazy kitten jaws.

As soon as Baekhyun made sure that he was alone, he dialled Chanyeol’ s phone number.

\- Mr Sehun? I’m with Kai and we are alone.

\- Good, let him hear me. – Ordered the wolf, keeping silent until Baekhyun put the phone near the feline laying upside down on the floor and gave him a quick “done”. – Kai, it’s Sehun.

\- Sehunnie…? You are safe… they gave me something to talk but I made Kai and Nini jump… they are gone… Sehun, they hurt the pup… I couldn’t protect the pup…

\- Listen to me. Everyone is alright as long as you are alright. Do you understand?

\- Sehun… - Whimpered the feline, whining when he couldn’t free his arms to reach the phone and the voice of his mate.

The overwhelming power and authority on the alpha wolf’s voice took Baekhyun by surprise. 

\- Kai, come out. Now. 

The change on the feline’s behaviour took agents Byun’s breath away, horrified and fascinated by the metamorphosis. In the blink of an eye, the hybrid dropped the act worthy of a goddamn Oscar, Tony and even a bloody Noble Prize. One blink and the feline was crying, looking miserable and in great pain. Another blink and the same leopard opened a pair of cruel eyes full of determination, kneeling on the floor with his back straight and unfazed.

\- Condition assessment, Kai.

\- Balance compromised due to the tail bones been broken near the tip of my tail, unknown drug presumed to have worn out, three cracked ribs and Grade II sprained ligaments on my left knee. The general assessment is positive to engage in active fighting at your command.

\- Good. Listen and obey, Kai. Agent Byun is going to help you get out of there and come back to HQ. He is your backup until then. No survivors. Muzzle rule in effect. That is my order to you, Kai.

\- Yes, alpha.

\- It’s showtime agent Byun.

 _What in God’s name is wrong with this hybrid?_ , questioned to himself Baekhyun, quickly cutting the call and the ropes with his pocket knife to set the batshit crazy clouded leopard free.

Mr Lee’s men fell like autumn leaves around Kai and Baekhyun. The bizarre couple even achieved some kind of teamwork. Agent Byun would knock out some of the “Blue Dragon” members to ease things for Kai, who just had to use then minimal effort to slaughter them. The leopard followed Mr Sehun’ s orders hook, line and sinker.

Agent Byun Baekhyun was horrifically impressed by the clouded leopard’s fighting style. The feline was precise, fast, powerful and lethal. He was obviously a seasoned fighter, ready to use whatever he had at hand to win. Like when he broke the plate with one of the men’s dinner to cut a few necks with the sharp edge. He fought with strategy and intuition as much as with raw muscular power. A true predator. It was as fascinating as it was utterly terrifying.

When Mr Lee, the last man standing, breathed his last breath under Kai’s claws closing against his throat, Baekhyun was able to finally breathe again. The massacre was over. Chanyeol was going to be released and Mr Sehun and his hitman would remain a buried nightmare. 

One last suicidal mission before going to rescue his future goddamn boyfriend.

\- Kai, we are heading back to your HQ. I need you to get into the trunk of the car.

The clouded leopard glared at the smaller man with vacant eyes as if meditating about something. Baekhyun didn’t notice any type of reaction on the hybrid’s expression but the feline obeyed the order after the longest seconds on the agent’s life. The feline efficiently curled his long body, ignoring the bullet wound and his broken tail. He made no sound when the lid of the trunk closed over him. 

The “42” group’s HQ, tall and imposing, looked empty to agent Byun while he drove through the underground parking lot with Kai hidden in his trunk. Until his headlights illuminated the silhouette of a chic white bunny waiting for him at the building’s underground entrance.

\- Good evening agent Byun. – Welcomed the polite hybrid, putting his phone back into his pocket. – Mr Sehun and agent Park are already coming down.

\- Do I open the trunk? He is in there and he was beaten black and blue.

\- How kind of you, agent, but you better not touch it. Thank you. 

\- Your ride is here Mr Park. – Standing behind him, Mr Sehun cynically smiled to the man that was still seated in front of a half-finished dinner. – I hope you enjoyed your time with us.

\- How nice of you Mr Sehun. – Spatted Chanyeol with venom, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

\- How rude Mr Park. – Complained Mr Sehun, his warm breath on Chanyeol’ s ear and his arms sliding over his shoulders to cross his hands over his torso.

\- You are the dirtiest, most despicable and twisted being I have ever meet. – Grunted the taller man, gripping the armrests of the chair and hoping he was damaging the expensive fabric.

\- And that’s exactly what made this game so thrilling to you. – Earnestly explained the wolf without taking his arms out of Chanyeol. – You wanted to play with dirt and have a taste of the filth you are so dutifully helping to wipe out. No human laws, no human hypocrisy, no human morals, no human restrictions and rules. How did that feel? Someone like me, dirty, unsavoury and twisted, pleasuring you?

\- And you wanted to rile me up just for your own sick amusement. – Replied the NIS agent, laying his hand over Mr Sehun’ s. There was no bite in his words, only acknowledgement. 

\- Perhaps. – Shrugged his shoulders the alpha wolf, letting Chanyeol go. – It’s time for you to wash your hands, Little Red Riding Hood, and to remember that the NIS owes The Big Bad Wolf a big one. And that I have a safeguard against any plot you or your people were planning against me. Shall we go now? It’s disrespectful to kept someone waiting in your own place.

The exchange was swift. Chanyeol walking towards Baekhyun and Kai limping towards Sehun, none of them saying a word. The tension was enough conversation.

\- Kai, don’t exert yourself. You have pleased me enough. Let Nini come out. – Murmured Sehun once only the mafia members were around.

The mafia boss bit his lips with concern, waiting for Kai to lift his face again.

\- Daddy, I don’t feel good. – Whimpered Nini in distress, rubbing his bloodied hands over his eyes, barely holding back his tears. - My body and my tail hurt a lot, daddy.

\- Kai had a rough day baby so we are going to see Dr Xiumin and he would make you feel better, alright? Come here my pretty baby, I’m going to carry you there my precious kitten. After that, I’m going to spoil you rotten with a giant teddy bear and lots of premium meat for my sweet baby.

Sehun carried Nini bridal style, resting his head near the alpha’s scent gland to make him feel protected and cherished. 

\- Jongin said he loves daddy and that he was going back to sleep to dream something pretty. He slurred something about a nightmare, cages and forests, but he was already falling asleep and I couldn’t understand him.

\- It alright baby. Thank you for the message. Now take a rest my kitten.

The exhausted omega fell asleep immediately in his arms, happily cuddling against his beloved daddy’s broad chest.

\- Dr Xiumin? Kai is back. Prepare the embryo for the insemination procedure. If he can resist it, let’s do it tonight. Jongin deserves to hear some good news when he wakes up. 

When he ended the call, Sehun’s eyes were wet and his mouth was a hard line of barely contained emotions, with his hands were trembling in rage and relief. He kissed his hitman’s filthy hair and sticky temple, allowing himself a moment to breathe again.

His brave Kai, his kind Nini, and his treasured Jongin were finally home with him. 

And very soon, they are going to be the proud parents of a beautiful pup.


	12. I feel loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin are going to be fathers! and Chanyeol is panicking and calling child services like right now.

**I feel loved**

It's the dark night of my soul  
And temptation's taking hold  
But through the pain and the suffering  
Through the heartache and trembling  
  
I feel loved  
  
From the depths of my emptiness  
Comes a feeling of inner bliss  
I feel wanted, I feel desired  
I can feel my soul on fire  
  
I feel loved

Mr Sehun received the news about the “Blue Dragon” mafia group having a NIS undercover agent among their ranks with little interest. He didn’t have businesses with Mr Lee, so a spy in his gang wasn’t his problem. Then, the information about the gang’s new deal with the North Koreans made his furry ears jolt with curiosity. It made sense from a strategical point of view. A middle-rank gang was under less surveillance than a big one, and the North Koreans would have greater leverage and control over them. That solved the mystery of the undercover agent and also created an opportunity for him.

The mafia boss was extremely good at identifying business opportunities. What made him decide to make a move, however, was the information about a rare omega grey wolf among the hybrids that were going to be sold to the Triad. Dr Xiumin was sure that in vitro fertilisation was viable to get Jongin pregnant. All Sehun needed to do was to promise the hybrids’ freedom to gain the omega’s trust and her invaluable eggs. A promise of never intimately touch her and leave them alone on their own habitats after their liberation.

The alpha wolf whispered a few words in the right ears and saw how the police strangled the “Blue Dragon” options one by one. He waited patiently until Mr Lee was forced to request a deal with him. A request that Mr Sehun was more than ready to take along with his ports and territories to celebrate his heir’s conception. What a bargain.

He wasn’t at the top of the underground food web for been a goodhearted being after all. 

The clouded leopard’s baby bump was a small protuberance on the feline’s once flat and hard belly. Kai’s bullet-resistant vest had been cut short to not press the area. Pregnant male omegas didn’t show too much, but soon it would be better for him to not use any body armour. The “42” hitman hadn’t been in active service since the night he came back from captivity and Dr Xiumin did the fertilisation procedure. However, the omega hybrid had stayed by the alpha’s side during habitual gang operations to not raise any suspicions due to a prolonged absence. Furthermore, the resting time helped him to properly heal all his injuries, including his broken tail.

Sehun had explained the situation to Kai and Nini. He informed Kai that the pup inside him was a part of the alpha and, as a consequence, should be protected at all cost. Kai had surrounded the middle part of his body with his arms immediately, replying “yes, alpha” with commitment and conviction. He informed Nini that the pup inside him was a part of the alpha and, as a consequence, should be nursed at all cost. Nini took the good news excited, promising to give the pup all the teddy bears on his vast collection and play with it all the time.

Jongin had cried when Sehun told him that their mating had successfully produced their long waited pup. The omega feline left kisses all over his mate’s face and neck, laughing and pleading to do his utmost to be in the outside more frequently and see their pup grow up.

\- Our pup is getting stronger every day. – Commented Jongin, caressing his baby bump with one hand while eating small bites of raw liver with the other, following Dr Xiumin’ s dietary instructions - Soon none of my clothes is not going to fit me.

\- I’m not complaining. – Murmured Sehun, lustfully licking the liver juice from his mate’s full lips and resting his fingertips over the feline’s belly carefully. – I like seeing you naked.

\- Just see?

\- See, touch, kiss, fuck, same difference. Let me say goodbye to our pup before going back.

With the omega comfortably perched over a chest of drawer and his legs at Sehun’ s sides, it was easy for the wolf to bend his knees and lay his cheek against the slightly rounded belly.

\- Take care of your omega father while I’m not here, alright little pup? He is not been sleeping well these couple of days because you have been restless, didn’t you little pup?

\- It’s not the pup’s fault Sehunnie. I’m not tired. – Pouted the feline hybrid, looking appropriately embarrassed. – I guess we are a little bit anxious as my due day gets closer.

“We” being Kai, Nini and Jongin himself.

\- I see. How about I help you out burn up that anxiety by getting you all tired and panting against this wall?

\- I would love that, alpha. – Sighed Jongin, feeling Sehun’s fingers already playing with the waistband of his jeans and caressing his thigh unhurriedly. - I would love to feel you coming inside me.

\- Whatever you want, honey.

The leopard’s jeans came off easily with no underwear or socks getting on the way. There was a hiss of pleasure when the omega’s eager fingers released his lover’s erection, followed by a gasp when the wolf grabbed his lover’s legs to place them tightly around his waist. The hybrid mates were kissing with hunger, sucking their tongues and pulling their lips to hear the other moan and feel their crotches rubbing each other by instinct. They were both hard, horny, and they wanted nothing more than fuck until they couldn’t breathe.

Sehun manhandling him to make him feel his cock teasing his entrance and pulling the hair at the nape of this neck aggressively to bury his tongue deep in his throat made Jongin close his legs tighter and whimper his arousal. The wolf moaned in his lover’s open mouth, absolutely turn on by the way his beloved feline clung to his neck to use him as a support to begin grinding and rubbing against him sinuously.

\- Don’t be so impatient, honey. Let me prepare you nicely to take me.

Carefully, the wolf disentangled them enough to reach the bottle of lube from one of the drawers, giving them a break to take a much-needed breath. But not for long. Soon, fingers dripping lube touching and prodding into his entrance left the omega panting and sweating, chest breathing under the alpha’s forearm keeping him pinned against the wall.

The mafia boss worked on his hitman nice and gently, burying his fingers deep inside him over and over again, bending his long fingers in all the places that made the feline moan and scratch the surface of the chest drawer with his claws. The alpha loved to have his omega like that, whimpering in pleasure, blind to anything apart the ecstasy running through his perfect body, so open to him in all the way that mattered. 

That’s why Sehun kissed his lover chastely on his parted lips. That’s why he tenderly kissed his mate’s baby bump, his heart swelling with fierce pride and possessiveness. Every lick on the feline’s mating mark was a silent renewal of the alpha’s conviction to keep the broken omega for himself and defend his claim and unborn pup with fangs and claws.

A shared moan and a grunt escaped from Sehun’s lips when he finally slid his hard cock in Jongin’s slickly entrance to thrust inside him at a guarded pace. They kept their fucking at a slow pace, letting the alpha’s member get almost outside of the omega, just to go back again each time a little bit deeper and harder. Every time his lover’s member buried inside Jongin’s body the hybrid mates shuddered, leaving them a mess of chocked moans that were getting louder.

The feeling of slick fingers grabbing the omega’s cock and rubbing it with intention made Jongin bend his head back and scratch Sehun’ s arms in the middle of a startled snarl. Sehun’s hand kept touching him gently until his member had enough lube to create the perfect friction when he speeds up. It quickly became too much for the panting omega, who cried his forthcoming orgasm clutching at his lover’s neck with all his shaking strength. The weight of his mate clinging on him made the insides of the alpha wolf burn in desire, wanting nothing more than to get lost in his beloved’s warm body and faltering whimpers. 

It didn’t take long after that for them reached their orgasms, lost in each other’s sweaty arms and sinful mouths.

\- I love you, Sehun. I’m so happy, alpha. Now I see why they needed to hurt us. We are too bright for them. – Murmured Jongin closing his eyes tiredly. – My mind is starting to slip into dangerous places, so I have to go to sleep now. But you have to remember that I love you Sehunnie… You and our pup. I promise I will come back to you as soon as I can… I promise.

\- I know honey. I trust you and I love you too. – Tenderly whispered Sehun, moving Jongin’s bangs away from his face to kiss his blushed cheek and sweaty forehead warmly. – I will take care of our pup with the others you. I will keep you safe. Go to sleep, gorgeous. We will be waiting for you for as long as you need it.

Jongin smiled relieved in Sehun’s embrace, inhaling his lover’s reassuring scent one last time before slipping into the hazed depths of his damaged mind, running away from the nightmares.

The alpha wolf kissed his cheek one more time before carrying his unconscious mate to place him on their bed, careful to not put too much pressure on his growing belly. The feline tucked in between soft bedsheets was so beautiful and flawless. Sehun’s ideal True Mate. A couple of months more and their miracle would be born.

Agent Park Chanyeol couldn’t suppress his chuckle when the higher-ups tried to track the diamonds to build a case against Mr Sehun, only to find those diamonds in some of the most powerful and influential politicians’ possession. Strike one for Mr Sehun.

The Agency found no evidence to blame the “42” group of anything without disclosing their agreement. The secure house where Mr Lee supposedly retained the mafia gang’s hitman was ironically the bloodiest and evidence-cleaner crime scene ever. No solid evidence, no nothing. Strike two for Mr Sehun and Chanyeol’s friends.

Mr Sehun’s third strike was the one that got Chanyeol worried. The GPS signal that he had placed on the hybrids shut off the day of the confrontation between mafia groups. They vanished without a trace after that day. He had tried to track them to make sure they were safe, but all his efforts were to no vail. He knew Mr Sehun took them with him, but he didn’t know what he actually did with them. At least, none of the hybrids had appeared in any hybrid related investigation. Mr Sehun still wasn’t trafficking hybrids either.

\- Still nothing?. – Asked Baekhyun taking a seat and examining the pictures scattered over his official boyfriend’s desk. – I think that’s a good sign. We are usually around when there are troubles, not among peace.

\- I really hope so. – Exhaled Chanyeol, wanting more than anything to believe that the hybrids were safe and free somewhere far away. 

\- Are these all the hybrids’ pictures? – Questioned agent Byun intrigued, moving the pictures around to take a better look at them.

\- Yeah, of course.

\- Wasn’t there a child among them?

\- A child? No, they were all adults. No kids at all.

\- That’s strange. 

\- Why?

\- Kai said something during his conversation with Mr Sehun that day… but maybe it was a mistake?

\- Kai don’t do mistakes. What did he say?

\- Something about they hurting a pup and how he was unable to protect it. He sounded pretty distressed about the issue, but Mr Sehun assured him that everything was under control.

\- A pup… a pup…

Chanyeol’s brain was swinging back and forth, cramping inside all the information and clues that he could think about. Suddenly, the taller man started to throw around the pictures nervously, looking for a specific one. _Good God, was it possible?_

\- What happened? Chanyeol?

\- Look at this picture. There was an omega grey wolf female hybrid in the group. 

\- And?

\- I eavesdropped Mr Sehun talking with Mr Suho about an omega lady. How they took her to a doctor, the same doctor that treated the wolf when he was shot. Mr Sehun talked with the doctor about her wealth condition and how she had endured the tests and procedure. Mr Sehun himself admitted that he had some kind of agreement with her. The alpha’s rut was the very next day after that conversation, Baekhyun.

\- Holly shit, Mr Sehun impregnated this omega lady. The pup Kai was talking about was Mr Sehun’s. That’s why he took the hybrids with them. His kid was there. He was relying on us asking him to take care of them after that mission, to eliminate all association of that secret operation with the NIS. 

\- This was the only way for him to have a child with his blood. Kai is Mr Sehun’s mate. Their union is a sterile one, even if Kai happened to be an omega.

\- Kai is Mr Sehun’s mate? That batshit crazy feline is the mate of the nastiest being on Earth? Holy shit Chanyeol, why didn’t you tell me that! 

\- Kind of forgot about it? – Like the other many, many things he wanted to forget about Mr Sehun.

\- How can one forget something like that? Jesus, Chanyeol, you are lucky to be so handsome.

\- I know, sorry about that.

\- So what do we do now? There is a chance that Mr Sehun has a group of hybrids and a pregnant omega wolf under his control. 

\- Not pregnant anymore. – Murmured Chanyeol, resting his forehead on his hand with his eyes glued to his phone’s display, showing one of the dossier’s pages. – The gestation period of hybrids is 4 months. The raid was 6 months ago.

\- Then the wolf have a baby and a bunch of hybrids useless to him and that nobody can trace.

\- That bloody wolf will be the death of me, I swear to God. – Cursed Chanyeol, clenching his fists and taking a deep breath to gain some courage. – I’m sorry Baekhyun, I’m going to do something incredibly stupid and idiotic.

\- That’s why I love you. Just be careful. He will not be so cooperative this time.

\- I assure you that that guy never saw our agreement as cooperation. That wolf always has his own agenda. – Shaked his head Chanyeol, falling against the backrest and looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. - Would you think that I’m crazy if I told you that I believe he didn’t hurt them?

\- No. – Replied his boyfriend, taking the picture of the omega wolf. – I just wish I could have your confidence. For the baby’s and the hybrids’ sake.

The couple stayed in a dense silent for a moment before Baekhyun pulled out his phone to call Jongdae and tell him everything. He was going to be so not happy about it. 


	13. Who are you, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story! Thank you for reading this mess and support my stories. I really hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> The new pup needs siblings ASAP! Maybe the next baby would be a little cub like Jongin. They need a pack after all XD

**Who are you, really?**

Who, who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
I have nothing left to prove  
'Cause I have nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who, who are you?

The “42” group’s office building welcomed Chanyeol in all its splendour. This time, however, there wasn’t a hyper-polite bunny hybrid to show him the way to Mr Sehun’s office. Nobody talked to him or glance at him, but nobody tried to stop him either. The agent was sure that everybody was aware that he was there to see the big boss, with said big boss’ blessings.

As soon as the now black-haired man knocked on the door, a cordial invitation to come in made him open it immediately before he could change his mind.

\- Good morning Mr Sehun. Thank you for receiving me to clarify some pressing issues. 

\- Good morning Mr Park. My pleasure to be of help. Would you mind lowering your voice? The pup is sleeping.

That made Chanyeol’s eyes land on Mr Sehun’s figure immediately. The mafia boss was dressed to the nines as always, elegant long coat and fedora hat in its place, comfortable seating on his office chair with his legs crossed. What was totally out of place was the cute, fluffy, small and absolutely adorable ashen pup sleeping on his lap. Its snout was gently resting on one of the gang leader’s open palms, while his other hand was caressing its fur lovingly.

Kai was standing behind Mr Sehun, his leather choker around his neck and dressed in a black bodysuit and combat boots. He seemed unarmed, but the human knew that wasn’t true. The hybrid was a weapon in his own right. He had the muzzle on his face, leaving only his cold brown eyes visible. He had that thousand-yard stare that gave Chanyeol the chills. 

The presence of the pup made more than obvious that Mr Sehun knew exactly about what Chanyeol wanted to talk with him. Over-confident bastard.

\- Please take a seat, Mr Park, no need to go through this conversation with you standing up. I remember how picky you are about good manners. – Chuckled the alpha hybrid, an amiable smile on his thin lips and a mocking tone on his voice.

\- Thank you. – Replied Chanyeol, civilly ignoring the hook to start a banter. He wanted to believe that he was now a wiser person. – As I said, I have some questions about that unfortunate day.

\- Go on, I’m listening.

\- I want to know what you did with the hybrids, especially the omega lady. I know how you got that pup and I’m going to rip you a new one if you hurt them for this.

\- Straight to the point as always. – Nodded thoughtfully the wolf, a serious expression on his handsome face. - Kai, take the pup. No need to watch over me while I talk with Mr Park. Focus on the pup until I said so. That’s my order to you.

\- Yes, alpha.

Chanyeol’ s stomach dropped to the floor when the little ball of fur went from Mr Sehun’ s hands to Kai’s; the craziest and most bloodthirsty killer the agent had ever known. With increasing alarm, Chanyeol saw the mafia boss placing the innocent and defenceless little wolf into that insane feline’s reach. 

Needless to say, the taller male first instinct was to jump from his seat and snatch the pup to save its life. However, the agent didn’t have a chance to even open his mouth to protest when Kai sat on his heels dutifully and cradled the pup on his arms with expertise. When the little wolf stirred in its sleep due to the disturbance, the hitman absentmindedly petted the pup’s ears and chest to make him relax and go back to sleep with relative ease. All with the same face devoid of any kind of expression, even when his eyes were watching over the pup like a hawk.

\- I respect your commitment with your duty and with the safety of the hybrids, even when you don´t have to worry about that anymore, so I would tell you the truth. If you believe me or not, it’s not my concern. I can’t provide you with any proofs. You would only have my word.

\- Am I the only one having a déjà vu? – Snorted Chanyeol, a teasing smile on his lips and lifting an eyebrow amused. – I don’t have other option so let’s say I would believe you.

If Chanyeol was expecting a sarcastic comment from the alpha wolf, it didn’t happen. Instead, Mr Sehun surrounded his desk and leaned against its edge, stating himself closer to Chanyeol. 

\- I took the hybrids because I told them I was going to set them free with the human’s government support. They, and their collectives when required, were relocated to more inaccessible areas to ensure their safety. Don’t get me wrong, I definitively sympathise with their unpleasant situation, but I didn’t do it because I’m any kind of noble being. I already had the whole operation ready for them to get lost in their own habitats and effectively severe another connection of my gang with this alliance. I was going to do it even if the whole thing hadn’t resulted in a trash fire as it was. 

Undisturbed, the wolf made a pause to take a breath, clearly sure that he wasn’t going to be interrupted. He was right, of course. Chanyeol kept quiet. 

\- In regards to the omega lady, I asked for her help to have my heir. She was aware that it was voluntary, and her negative would have no repercussions. If she agreed to do it due to generosity or gratitude, I cannot say and certainly don’t care. Also, I didn’t force myself on her, I’m not that hideous no matter what you think of me. I didn’t even saw her after our last visit to the warehouse. All was done through my doctor’s assistance with professionalism. We took care of her and made sure she was in good health before taking her to her new location.

\- They are free, you have your heir, and everyone is happy.

\- That’s right Mr Park. Something sweet from something sour.

Chanyeol’ s eyes stared straight into the wolf’s grey ones to convey how seriously the human needed a positive answer and reassurance.

\- The pup… Is the pup going to be happy too? 

\- Naturally. As you have witnessed, it is a very loved and well-protected pup, and we are going to ensure that continues. 

\- Does that include Kai?

\- Are you afraid Kai will harm it, Mr Park? – The question wasn’t a joke.

\- Yes. I’m concerned about that given your hitman’s… mate’s mental health… uncertain… condition.

The agent cringed by his awkward choice of words. But who could blame him? The situation was incredibly awkward. Without hiding his intentions, Chanyeol stared at Kai, seated on the floor with the grey wolf pup resting on his lap and held on place with his arms. It looked like the pup had woke up not long ago, fussing around his scary caretaker’s arms groggily. 

\- I see. – Was all Mr Sehun said, turning his stern face around to stare at Kai and his pup too.

Without further explanation, the mafia boss took a water bottle placed on his desk and crouched down to roll it towards Kai, who caught it without diverting his attention from the little grey furball. Automatically, the hitman opened the bottle and poured a small amount of water on his curved palm to offer it to the still sleepy pup. The feline didn’t move an inch of his strong body, patiently waiting for the young wolf to begin drinking, as motionless as a statue. Chanyeol was sure that, even if the cute pup chopped off the other hybrid’s fingers, the leopard would not move or do anything to prevent it. 

\- I appreciate your concern regarding our pup’s wellbeing, but it couldn’t be safer than with Kai. You have already witnessed first-hand what Kai, my mate, is capable to do when properly motivated. This pup is ours. Mine and my mate’s. Can you even grasp what that really means, agent? You better never underestimate a hybrid’s devotion for their younglings, agent Park. Special mine and Kai’s devotion to our firstborn. 

The message was clear to Chanyeol: _We are excellent and dedicated parents that would eradicate from the Earth’s surface whoever dare to even think about our precious little pup in an unpleasant way as a token of our parental love._ That fragile and innocent pup was truly the lovechild of the Devil and a demon.

God help the poor bastard that tried to lay a finger on that goddamn pup.

\- Then I think that’s it. Thank you for your time, Mr Sehun. 

\- Leaving so soon? How about we discuss some pending issues given that you are already here? I just found the perfect opportunity for the NIS to pay me back that little favour and we’re even.

The wolf smirk turned unnerving, with his grey eyes challenging the NIS agent to refuse.

 _That’s the wolf I know_ , Chanyeol though, sighing in resignation. 

Nini loved Sehunnie’ s pup dearly. He understood that the pup grew up in his belly, even though Kai was the one giving birth to him due to his high pain tolerance and the possible complications during the delivery, and yet he preferred to think about the pup as one of Sehun’ s presents. It was just logic for him to think that way. The pup was a pretty wolf like daddy, he smelled beautifully like daddy, and the feline felt towards him the same level of immense adoration he felt for daddy. The pup made him extremely happy, just like daddy. For the childlike hybrid, the pup had been daddy’s best present ever, better than all the teddy bears on the entire world.

That’s why he didn’t mind seeing the pup attack one of his many teddy bears, bitting and pawing the tore apart fluffy toy to subjugate his enemy after a tough battle.

\- You got it sunbeam! – Squeaked Nini enthusiastically, laying over his stomach on the living room floor and tapping the tip of his long tail against the pup’s side to give him a more exciting challenge. – Nini wants to play too!

The young wolf barked, surprised to find a new playmate. The pup glared at the leopard’s growling face seriously, judging the best moment to attack, using his paws to get enough impulse to jump and grab the clouded leopard’s whole forearm. The omega feline took the youngling easily, rolling on the floor to curl around him and let himself be attacked by the pup, who was elated to have the leopard under his little paws. 

\- Are you two still playing? – Asked Sehun, his hand on the doorknob of their mansion.

\- Daddy! – Jumped the leopard eagerly, running towards the wolf to receive his “I’m home” hug, not before making sure to give back the toy to the pup so it could keep playing. – He was winning as always alpha. He is going to be as strong as daddy!

\- I’m glad to hear you two were having fun kitten, but I’m afraid you are going to run out of teddy bears very soon at this pace. – Smiled the wolf, tenderly kissing Nini on his forehead. – I will request some new toys tomorrow. Keep your favourite teddy bear safe, alright baby?

\- Thank you, daddy. – Purred the feline happily, softly rubbing his face all over his daddy’s scent gland. – He really likes to play hunting games and I love seeing him win.

\- Of course baby. Our pup will always win, I would make sure of that.

When Sehun told Chanyeol he was going to make sure that the pup would be well protected, he wasn’t making that statement lightly. The pup was still young, but the wolf already had plans for him. As soon as he was ready, the young wolf would train with Kai to sharp his instincts and make him able to defend himself in case none of his fathers was around. Hybrids, even the ones not involved in mafia activities like them, had a harsh life in the cruel human’s world.

Sehun had asked Kai to discuss with him the training plan, not because he was thinking that Kai would hurt the pup, but because he wanted to make sure the feline didn’t get the wrong about why he was asking him to do this. Kai’s strength came from pain and suffering, from torture and been trained against his will, and asking him to train the pup had the potential to take a toll on the feline’s trust in Sehun. Sehun shouldn’t have worried, because before going about a detailed explanation about the technical aspects of the plan, Kai made him a promise.

\- I will train young master for it to never have to feel a whip on its skin, to never have to beg for the pain to stop, to never have to be beaten almost to death and have to kill to survive and eat, to never have to cry from cold at night and to never be used by humans for their own greed and entertainment. Even after young master is ready and strong, I will kill for it until I die, so young master doesn’t have to do it. No blood would touch its immaculate skin with me by its side. I promise, alpha. I will always protect you and young master. Always. 

\- I know you would, and that pleases me very much my loyal Kai. 

Sehun had smiled softly, caressing the dirty blond hair of his mate submissively knelt at his master’s feet to rest his head on his lap. His unmerciful brown eyes were closed, laying his life in the wolf hybrid’ hands as always. There was nothing to fear with Sehun by his side. There was never pain when he was with his master or his young master. Kai was made to please them.

\- Daddy? – Suddenly announced Nini, tilting his head cutely while hanging from the alpha wolf’s neck. – Jongin is here. He wants to come out.

\- Let him come out, baby. – Authorised Sehun with a smile, moving the temporarily unconscious leopard to left him seated on the middle of the living room floor, wide open legs and lax arms at their sides, with his head hanging down like a broken doll.

Carefully, the alpha retrieved the playful pup to place it right between his lover’s legs. The pup, intrigued, saw its alpha father wrap one of his arms around its omega father’s midsection from behind, covering the feline’s eyes with his free hand firmly. 

\- Don’t ruin the surprise and stay quiet my pup, alright? – Growled in wolf language Sehun, effectively conveying his orders to the curious pup. 

\- Sehun? – Questioned Jongin when he woke up, immediately raising his hands to his covered eyes, confused by the dark. – What…?

\- Someone wants to meet you, honey. – Whispered the wolf into the leopard’s fluffy ear, leaving a kiss on his ear’s fur when he felt his mate’s astonished intake of breath.

Despite the omega’s best intentions, Jongin’s last appearance was a few months ago, before the pup was born. He hadn’t had the chance to meet his youngling yet, even when he had been so excited when he discovered that he was pregnant.

This would be the first time Jongin would be able to see, smell and touch his pup.

\- Oh, Sehun… is the pup… is our pup…?

\- Say hi to your omega father my pup. – Growled again the wolf, getting a yelp from the little wolf while he took his hand away from his lover’s eyes.

For the young wolf, Kai would be his bodyguard and Nini his playmate.

But Jongin will always be his omega father.

\- You are so beautiful! – Exclaimed Jongin touched, taking his youngling from under its little front legs to sniff intensely at the pup’s scent gland. - Oh, you are so big and perfect, just like I dreamt you the day we conceived you!

Jongin smelled the soft fur on the pup’s neck over and over, familiarising himself with the scent lingering there; a mix of Sehun’s overly recognizable scent and an unknown one that the feline passionately believe had to be his own. The scent he would have if his scent gland hadn’t been damaged so badly. Not even once the feline doubted that the foreign scent couldn’t be his, his mind effectively suppressing the fact that the unknown scent had a clear canine base.

\- You smell like Sehunnie and I, isn’t it? – Concluded Jongin, rubbing the pup’s snout against his charred scent gland covered with the red velvet ribbon by instinct, only to remember his scentless condition. - I’m your omega father sweety, you see? I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you before. Oh, my beloved pup, I’m so sorry you can’t smell yourself in me. 

The leopard’s eyes were wet with tears of joy and grief while hugging his pup to hide his sorrowful face into the pup’s grey fur. His and Sehun’s pup was finally with them, snuffling its omega father’s burnt scent gland, but the pup will not be able to smell anything. How would the pup recognise him as his omega father? That he was the one that conceive it and carried it inside, dreaming and praying for its birth? That the pup was a part of the untouched remains of Jongin’s shattered mind?

Even without scent, Jongin’s mate understood the source of the leopard’s sadness.

\- He knows you, Jongin, and he already loves you very much. - Reassured him Sehun, caressing his mate’s back to share his soothing scent and calm him down. - Nini and Kai had taken good care of him, don’t worry, honey.

\- He? It’s a male? What’s his name?

All of a sudden, the notion of his lack of scent went out of the window for the once again thrilled feline. They had a male. A beautiful male grey wolf like Jongin’s True Mate.

\- Yes, our pup is a male. He still doesn’t have a name. I was waiting for you to choose one. Nini has been calling him sunbeam meanwhile.

\- Sunbeam is cute. I haven’t thought a good name. Any suggestions?

\- A few. – Admitted the mafia boss casually, taking the pup yawning tiredly in his hands to lick the fur on his face and snout meticulously. - But first, this little fella needs a bath, get some milk and take a nap. Nini wore him out with a day full of playing around.

\- Nini is going to spoil him if you let him. – Complained Jongin gravely, shaking his head with a frown. – My pup is not going to be a spoiled brat. He would grow up to be considered, strong, chivalrous and intelligent just like his alpha father. At least Kai and I wouldn’t be so pliant. 

\- Let’s see how long is going to take you until his puppy eyes win you over completely, honey.

The feline pouted indignant, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and frowning even deeper to remark his point. The view made Sehun chuckle, kissing the clouded leopard right on the lips to divert his attention.

\- I’m one to talk, right? Given how weak I’m to these lovely pouty lips of yours.

\- I know what you are doing, and I will let you just because I love you and I need to spend some quality time with our pup. – Rolled his eyes Jongin, trying to hide the smug smile on his lips or the blush on his cheeks in vain. - I’m not sure how long I have before going back to sleep so a bath, his milk and a nap, right Sehunnie?

Those weren’t chores that the alpha had chosen randomly. Between wolves, bathing was a way to form bonds. Feeding the pup was part of the instinctual rituals shared between the pups and their parents. A nap will depth that parental bond, giving Jongin the chance to procure a sense of security and comfort to his pup.

All were activities to introduce the pup to his omega parent, teaching him how to identify the different personalities of the clouded leopard by intuition, even before the young wolf could rationalise his omega father’s fragile mental situation. That would be an exceptionally long conversation for much later, but Sehun was sure the pup was going to love the clouded leopard regardless. All of the leopard’s personalities.

\- That’s right, honey. Why don’t you go ahead while I change into something more conformable? I need a drink. – Commented Sehun, giving the pup to Jongin to take off his outer clothes and get some juice from the kitchen. Hybrids couldn’t digest alcohol.

\- Long day at the office?

\- You could say so. – Offered Sehun, passing his fingers through his fluffy ears and sighing in relief to finally be able to move his ears and thick tail freely - We will soon get some assistance from an outsider for a business.

\- Do’s or Suho’s kind of business?

\- Suho’s mainly, for now. 

\- I see. – Was all Jongin said about it, knowing that the conversation was over. Sehun never discussed with him the details of his mafia related businesses and he agreed with that silent settlement between them. His mate had Kai to take care of those issues. – I will go then to wash this cute little pup. – Beamed the leopard, licking the youngling’s chest and neck softly while adjusting the pup into a more comfortable position on his arms. – Get some rest Sehunnie. Let’s all eat something after I finish his bath, alright?

\- It’s a date, omega.

Murmured lovingly the alpha wolf hybrid over his mate’s parted lips, biting his lip while affectionately brushing his long fingers along the curve of his mate’s neck until he holds his chin.

\- Welcome home, alpha.

Replied the omega clouded leopard hybrid, closing his eyes and deep kissing his mate with all his insane love, faithfulness and devotion.

The most dangerous hybrid couple smiled tenderly to each other, knowing that together they could easily burn the human’s world and salt their lands if they wished to.

And now they had an Heir. 


End file.
